


A Jaime For All Seasons

by poke800ash



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poke800ash/pseuds/poke800ash
Summary: Jaime Lannister makes a different choice on that fateful night during the Sacking of King's Landing.





	1. A New Beginning (Jaime)

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime is my favorite character in asoiaf and GOT's treatment of him in the end was appalling. Jon/Robb is my otp of the fandom. All I can promise is that Jaime, Egg, Jon, and Robb should be safe till the end (or at least will return from the dead). There are so many other characters I love in asoiaf (Margaery, Arthur Dayne, Tyrion, Renly, Stannis, Olenna, Willas, Myrcella, Tywin, Varys etc.) but the story is not really a fix-it. It's something that hopefully will develop logically (perhaps with a bit of Jaime Wank) from a single point of divergence. No one is truly safe given the context of the original work.
> 
> ***
> 
> Author Note on 11/4/2019 - I have re-edited parts of the story (such as reducing the number of dragons) as well as adding chapter titles. Hope you like the changes!

_The Golden Lion of Casterly Rock – The Red Keep_

Jaime Lannister thought he would want for nothing in life.

He was born to the wealthiest family in Westeros and knighted by the legendary Arthur Dayne before turning two and ten. He shared a bond with his beautiful twin sister far deeper than most marriages, a bond that he was sure they would carry from womb to grave. By fifteen, he joined the King’s Guard – the most honorable and elite order of knights in the entire Seven Kingdoms - as the youngest member in the order's history. Then his world came crashing down.

It started as a normal day for Jaime, guarding the mad King beside the Iron Throne. The air was tense and only getting more oppressive ever since news of Prince Rhaegar's death reached the capital. Then, his day quickly spiraled out of control when his father's army was led into the city. It quickly became apparent that Lord Tywin had no intention of supporting the crumbling rule of his old friend Aerys Targaryen.

“Burn them all,” his King cackled while his father’s army ravaged the city. He was on his way out, being dismissed from the throne room and charged with bringing his father’s head to the King. _Is this man, this crazed, blood-thirsty, and fire-consumed tyrant really someone for whom I must serve and raise my sword against father? Rhaegar has died, Viserys is far too young. What will the city and the realm come to if this man fulfills his madness?_ Then, seeing the crazed ethusiasm of Rossart, the mad King’s equally mad pyromancer, Jaime knew what he had to do.

He broke his oath, he broke his honor, he broke Rossart’s neck and shoved his sword up the King’s heart. _At least this is more merciful than the death he granted the Starks, his small council members and what he would grant to the millions of people in the city, his city_.

Watching the lifeless limbs of the Mad King falling to the ground, eyes wide open with surprise and betrayal, Jaime thought that he would puke. His vows to the King had been tested many times before. The burning of all of Aerys’s perceived enemies didn't bother him in the end - Jaime had become numb to the smell of charred flesh. But, every time Aerys raped Rhaella with him guarding outside the King's chamber, the young knight feels his heart being ripped apart. Through all his trials, never in his wildest and darkest dreams did Jaime think that he would kill his sworn King, the man he vowed to serve without question for life.

Seeing the Iron Throne now, lying empty, Jaime felt a sudden urge to sit on the bloodstained abomination that all of Westeros have fought around for three centuries, the heart of power. Then he began hearing sounds again from around and pulled himself out of his crazed trance. The commotion, the cries, the yelling, the clash of blades, and the hail of fire – death was everywhere in King’s Landing tonight. Then, Jaime realized something, the cold hard truth about his father, who waited until the last moment possible to declare his dubious allegiance.

_He wants to consolidate as much power as possible – to do that he needs to ingratiate himself with Robert, the usurper. He was never going to let the remaining royal family live._

Once upon a time, Jaime was certain that he would become the most honorable knight in Westeros, serving his king and protecting the weak. That was no longer possible after tonight. Nevertheless, he will do everything in his power to stop his father and the usurper from carrying out their damnable machinations. _I failed everything and everyone tonight, but Rhaegar’s family is innocent and does not deserve to be slaughtered._

He ran and ran before finally reaching the crown princess’s room – _she was nothing but a hostage to Aerys, like me. She pleaded and pleaded to be sent back to Dorne to safety but her good father cruelly denied her at every turn_. What he saw, after cutting down several soldiers in Lannister red and Arryn blue to finally reach the princess’s room, had shaken Jaime to the core.

Princess Ellia lied on the ground, drenched in blood while coughing up more blood as she tried to crawl toward a very large man. _The honorless, mad animal that my father thought fit to knight._ The Mountain held Prince Aegon by the wall as he gave a sadistic laugh. Jaime had no time to think, he simply reacted, swung his sword at the monstrous Clegane. The Mountain was too preoccupied with the thought of murdering the crown prince, _no, the King now_, that he did not hear Jaime’s weapon until it was too late. A single swing, the Mountain’s head was separated from his body. The headless man fell and Jaime dived to rescue the wailing King from his hand.

With his King safely in Jaime’s arms, the blood-soaked lion knelt down to check on the boy’s mother. Ellia was still coughing blood, but seemed much more at peace now that her son had been saved.

“Please … Ser Jaime … make … make sure my boy is safe.” She reached out to Jaime, placing one hand, with all her remaining strength, on the knight’s arm cradling her boy.

_She must have no other choice, to trust the man whose father had sent an army into the city just to kill her family_.

“Yes, Princess, I will guard the King with my life.” Jaime promised while the Dornish Princess gave out a final welp, perhaps surprised by the new status of her babe, before her hand dropped for a final time as her eyes grew lifeless.

Jaime carefully closed the erstwhile Princess and Queen Mother’s eyes.

_I am sorry Princess Ellia, for I have failed you, but I promise that I will raise, care for, and protect King Aegon until my final breath._

The knight stood up, still gently but firmly holding his King, who is gradually falling asleep in the safety of Jaime Lannister’s arms, having been drained of energy by all his cries earlier. Jaime ran out of the room, wanting to check on Princess Rhaenys as soon as he cold. Unfortunately, with the castle overflown by Lannister, Arryn, and now even Stark and Baratheon men, Jaime had to dodge and take several detours by various secret tunnels to get to the chambers of the other royals. It was in one of the deeper and more obscure secret passage ways where he ran into Varys, the Master of Whisperers, to the Westerlandian knight’s great surprise.

“Ser Jaime, I was hoping to run into you here.” Said the Eunuch with his unusually smooth and nonchalant voice, as if the world outside isn’t being turned upside down by the largest war since Aegon’s Conquest.

Drawing his sword while holding onto the King a little tighter, Jaime demanded, “what do you want.”

“Good Ser, why are you still protecting the little babe in your arms when you have killed his grandfather, when your sister is about to become queen and your father the most powerful man in the realm. You would be greatly rewarded if you surrendered that babe to the fate of his family.” The eunuch questioned.

“I might have broken my vows and lost all my honor, but I will not let an innocent babe die in my father’s sick quest for power and gratitude from the usurper. No, this babe is the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms and I will not fail again as a Kingsguard, no matter what you might think of me.” Jaime shot back.

“Good Ser, in that case you will have to follow me, your father’s men have already swarmed the city, more and more men from the rebel army are pouring in. It is no longer safe for King Aegon to be in the city, the whole Westeros is no longer safe for that boy in your arms. You have to go now, flee to Essos and disappear.” Replied Varys.

“What about Princess Rhaenys?”

“I am sorry to inform that she fell by your father's army, stabbed to death by Captain Amory Lorch.”

_How could he, Rhaenys is only three and still cries for her father in thunderstorms._ At that moment, Jaime wanted to scream, but all his voice, all his strength seemed to have been sapped by his father’s actions.

“You won’t be able to make it out of here alive by most measures, but I have a boat staffed with my men hidden in an abandoned dock, they will take you to Dragonstone where the loyalists can escort you and the King to Essos.” Claimed Varys.

_After everything, I have no choice but to place my faith in one of the least trustworthy men in Kingslanding._ “Wouldn’t it be safer for the King if we were to escort him to Dorne, where his mother’s family can take much better care of him?”

“Dorne will never be safe with King Aegon. Robert, Jon Arryn and your father will bring the full force of all the other Kingdoms to bear and quash the last remnant of Targaryen blood. Essos is the only place where the boy will have a chance at survival.”

_The eunuch is probably right, Dorne might have been unbent by the Conqueror, but their realm is far too integrated with the other Kingdoms now. The usurper will never stop ordering attempts on the babe’s life, and the Martells would not be able to wall their Kingdom from the rest of Westeros after two centuries of unimpeded trade and traffic._

“You are right, but know this Varys, if you betray us, if you betray Aegon, I will snap your neck even if it’s the last thing I do.” Jaime threatened.

Varys simply gave a nod and led the way quietly. The Eunuch, much to Jaime’s surprise, did not turn on the last Targaryen heir and before too long, Jaime and his King were on a small boat sailing toward Dragonstone, the last stronghold for Targaryen loyalists.

===

It took a couple of days but they were finally nearing Dragonstone. Jaime was surveying the horizon before seeing something unusual, an entire fleet was docked at the harbor of House Targaryen's ancestral seat even though the royal fleet should have been decimated by an unexpected storm less than one moon ago. Narrowing his eyes more closely at the distance, he realized the giant hulls were all topped by large sails emblazoned in red and gold. It is a sight that he is all too familiar with, a sight that he had seen all too many times back in Lannisport. It is the Lannister fleet.

“We have to turn back now.” Jaime yelled at the lone oarsman hired by Varys.

“M’lord why?” The sailor replied.

“The Lannister fleet has breached Dragonstone, we are not safe. We have to sail toward Essos now!” Commanded Jaime.

“M’lord that is not possible, this boat is not fit to cross the Narrow Sea. Dragonstone is probably the farthest it could go.” The seaman replied reluctantly.

“Be that as it may, we have to try. The King will never be safe in Dragonstone now. We have to sail toward Essos!” Jaime pleaded a second time.

“I will not die for you or the dragon babe in a foolish attempt to cross the ocean. The eunuch promised me a handsome reward if I took you to Dragonstone, nothing more. I will not follow you on a suicidal mission to Essos. This ship will continue to Dragonstone. Maybe I can trade you two to, what is the man called, the usurper for an even bigger reward?” Defied the sailor.

“Is that so?” _This man will not help us, he is too dangerous to Aegon. I will have to make due with whatever resources left to keep the King safe._ Jaime took out a small dagger and swiftly slit the sailor’s throat. _He has betrayed us, betrayed the King._ Throwing the man’s body overboard, the golden lion took charge of the sail and turned the ship around toward Essos.


	2. Let the Game Begin (Jon Arryn/Jaime Lannister/Mace Tyrell)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip for about a decade from last chapter.

_Jon Arryn, Hand of the King and Lord Paramount of the Vale – The Red Keep_

“Damn that dragonspawn and the Lannister traitor!” Roared the King, although some would call him the usurper.

Lord Varys was just informing the small council that another assassination attempt had failed against Aegon Targaryen, the exiled son of Rhaegar who claims to be the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms.

_He must be, what, 12 now. I am surprised that they managed to hold out for so long, the two of them. I was certain that the young Lannister would have turned on the boy a long time ago, especially since he killed his last King – really makes no sense then to save the grandson. He really is full of surprises and nothing like his father or sister. Deciding to protect the Targaryen boy despite being promised everything his father and Robert had to offer if he turned against his charge. Shouldn’t be a hard question for a Lannister Kingslayer. Before the rebellion, I would have never thought, of the King's Guards, that Ser Barristan would see sense in our cause before Jaime Lannister._

“Hunt them down, I will not rest until the last dragonspawn has been expunged from this world,” King Robert declared.

“Yes your grace, I have already dispatched a team of sell swords as Lord Varys’ birds have proven to be so ineffective recently.” Petyr Baelish, the Master of Coins, replied.

_Thank the Seven for Petyr. He seems to be the only one that can throw Varys off balance. Lysa has done me and Robert a great favor bringing him to King's Landing._

“Jaime Lannister was a member of the Kingsguard and one of the greatest knights in the Kingdom. Besides, our sources and spies are heavily stretched across the narrow sea, you can hardly expect …” Varys rejected Baelish’s charge indignantly.

“Enough, stop talking Varys, excuses, excuses, excuses! All I hear from you are excuses. It has been more than 11 years and that dragonspawn pretender and the treacherous lion are still roaming Essos, building an army to challenge my rule!” Robert blasted.

“Your grace, surely my brother, who is only misguided by the poisons of the dragon, should be returned safely to us.” The Queen chimed in, always inviting herself to these small council meeting.

_Ah, always there to defend her brother. Whatever I might think of Tywin, he did raise Cersei Lannister to be loyal to her twin brother. Although to claim that a boy could corrupt a Kingsguard 17 years his senior is beyond contrived._

Robert is incensed at the mention of the former Kingsguard. “Enough with your dear dear brother. Petyr, make sure Jaime Lannister dies with his sworn pretender of a king.” Cersei was about to speak up again, but Robert stared down at her, still enraged and continued, “our leniency toward Jaime Lannister is the reason why all our attempts to end the last dragonspawns have failed. No more mercy, Jaime Lannister and his beloved so-called King are plotting the demise of my realm and everyone around this table. He will die, he should have been killed a long time ago if I didn’t let you and your father convince me to look the other way from all his transgression against my crown. No more of that, Jaime Lannister is a traitor to the realm and will receive his just desert for siding with those damned Targaryens.”

_Seven forgive us. We have condemned yet another blameless child to death, like we have done on that cursed night so many years ago. Robert’s throne will never be safe as long as Aegon Targaryen lives. We have no choice but to kill an innocent to stop another war that will damn millions. It is the only way._

“My lord, that will be arranged,” Lord Baelish agreed with the King. “Hopefully this can bring us to the matter of finance of the realm …”

***

_Jaime Lannister, Former Kingsguard, Exile, and Traitor to the Seven Kingdoms – The Freehold of Pentos_

Jaime drew his sword from the last of the Lyseni assassination squad and wiped away the blood before sheathing his weapon.

_Another killing squad. Thank god Lord Varys gave me enough early warning and I could interject the assassins before any harm can come to Aegon. This exile has been going on long enough. It won’t be long until we are ready to strike back against that fat maniac who calls himself the rightful king._ Even in Essos, the hedonism and girth of Robert I Baratheon have been widespread knowledge and a common source of gossip among the local lords and ladies, especially in contrast to the previous occupants of the Iron Throne.

“Uncle Jaime!” Exclaimed a jovial boy with silver hair, indigo eyes, and olive colored skin inherited from his mother’s Dornish side as Jaime walked into the guest quarters of the Pentosi magistrate’s mansion where they are currently residing.

“Hello little one, how was your Valyrian studies today?” Jaime quipped and opened his arms to welcome his King who jumped on the golden lion with a bear like hug.

“High Valyrian is boring and Maester Galen is dull.” The young King pouted at the mention of his courses.

“But my King, High Valyrian is the language of your great ancestors and what every King of the Seven Kingdoms ought to know.” Jaime said gently while wiping off sweat from the boy’s forehead. “You are sweating a lot, has the maester failed to keep you in your classes again?”

“Maester Galen said I could leave class early to play.” Aegon retorted although turning his head away from Jaime and avoiding any eye contact.

Jaime laughed a little, “Oh, Egg, I would never doubt my sworn King. If you command me to believe you I will, but remember, you are learning the lessons not for me, but so that you can be the greatest King Westeros has ever seen.”

Easily defeated by guilt, Aegon turned back, “Ok, ok, you caught me again Uncle Jaime, I didn’t want to study so I ran away to play.”

“It’s alright, we can catch you up on today's lesson in time but pinky swear you won’t run away from you classes again?” Jaime raised his pinky to the boy in his arm.

“Pinky swear on one condition.” The boy gave a wide grin and pushed back.

“What is it dear one?”

“That you give me a kiss!”

Kissing the boy’s forehead lightly, Jaime’s finger hooked with Aegon’s.

***

_Mace Tyrell, Lord Paramount of the Reach – Highgarden_

“Mace, what is the matter with you charging in like that?” Lady Olenna Tyrell nee Redwyne was not happy that her day began with her son barging into her solar like a clumsy oaf.

“Mother, there is something that you should see!” Lord Tyrell exclaimed with excitement, holding a letter that seems to have been opened only seconds earlier. “It is a marriage proposal from Essos, your granddaughter Margaery’s hand for Aegon Targaryen. Margaery will be Queen once the latter ascends the throne!”

His mother yanked the letter from Mace Tyrell’s hands and replied indignantly, “a boy with nothing raised by a Lannister is playing you to help reclaim his crown. Are you really this stupid to drag your house and all your banner men down a war against the rest of the Seven Kingdoms for a promise that your daughter might possibly be Queen should the boy win? The much safer bet is to broker a marriage between Margaery and Joffrey, whose father is actually sitting on the throne.”

“Mother, House Tyrell was raised to our current position by House Targaryen. The Baratheons are nothing but usurpers and my poor Loras is serving as a hostage in Storms End. What’s more, you cannot possibly think that Lord Tywin would agree to a betrothal between Margaery and Joffrey. It would tip the balance of power against the Rock!” The son challenged.

“Jon Arryn and King Robert are both wary of growing Lannister influences. They will need us to counter balance our dear Lord Tywin, not to mention to stop us from throwing our weight behind that Targaryen boy like Dorne no doubt will do should the time come. Margaery is by far the most likely candidate for Prince Joffery, regardless of what Tywin and Cersei Lannister might want. Finally, I doubt Tywin Lannister would object if we agree to an alliance with his house.”

_How could you want our sweet Margaery to marry that whoring, boar-like man’s son, who might very well turn out to be exactly like his father._ “We swore our oath to House Targaryen …” But Lord Tyrell couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Be careful what you say out loud. It is treason according to the current laws of the land.” Lady Olenna lost patience and waved for her son to quiet. “While I agree with you that we have more to gain if Margaery were to marry a King that was restored with our family’s help versus one who merely inherited the crown …”

“So even you believe Margaery is better served marrying Prince Aegon.”

“Will you let me finish!” Annoyed by the constant disruption her son proved to be, Lady Olenna continued, “everything we do must be calculated to maximize our family’s interest. It is too early to throw our support behind either side now. For all we know, the boy could wind up being smothered by his Lannister guard tomorrow in no man’s land. Although I do hear they have built up quite a following over in the freeholds of Essos, especially with major local lords who are constantly competing against the crown for commerce in the Narrow Sea. No, the Tyrells will bide their time, Margaery will be the Queen of the winning side and only the winning side. Let’s see what the young Targaryen could do first.” The Queen of Thorne concluded. She is not happy that Jaime Lannister tried to manipulate her dim-witted son to his cause and nearly succeeded with a mere letter and a vacuous marriage promise. House Tyrell cannot afford to be on the losing side again, but neither can the Targaryens be dismissed outright.

“Aye Aye,” The Lord of the Reach threw his support behind his mother’s plan. _It is probably the best course of action, although Margaery deserves better than that Usurper’s spawn_.


	3. Unexpected Gifts (Quentyn Martell/Aegon VI Targaryen)

_Quentyn Martell, Prince of Dorne_ _– Sunspear_

“Father, we have encouraging news from the other side of the Narrow Sea.” The younger Prince of Dorne beamed as he ran to meet his father, the current ruling Prince of Dorne. “Jaime Lannister somehow managed win over a substantial number of unsullied from Illyrio Mopatis. They have an army totaling more than 15,000 men now.”

“Great news indeed,” Prince Doran agreed. “Although such a large number of warriors need to be paid for and I doubt Jaime Lannister still has access to Casterly Rock’s purse, even if he is Tywin’s golden boy.”

“I heard that the unsullied are organized into a sellsword company. Apparently the local nobilities are concerned about the Golden Company’s growing influence, Jaime positioned his new found army perfectly and has won over many lords and contracts.”

“Exciting development this is. I presume he doesn’t have any immediate plans for invading across the sea?” His father asked while deep in thought.

“According to our sources, not really, otherwise he won’t be leading his army as a sellsword company. He should be organizing them for a naval campaign. Also I doubt they have the necessary fleets ready either.”

“Hmm, so they still lack in ships?” His father turned to him, placing an arm on his shoulders. “Son, I think it’s time for you to know more of Dorne’s most guarded secret…”

“I believe everyone from the wall to Oldtown knew that the Martells wanted cousin Aegon on the throne. Robert Baratheon would have declared war a long time ago if Dorne wasn’t on the other side of the Red Mountain and if King's Landing wasn't too deeply in debt already to start a war without proof.”

“Don’t be sarcastic with me son. As you are aware, we have been secretly sending money over to Jaime Lannister for the upkeep of Aegon.”

Quentyn nodded, the papertrails for those payments were well covered, but it was an open secret to all the core Martells.

“What you and your siblings did not know was that I have been secretly funding one of the major shipyards in Braavos as well with our wine exports to Essos. Should the time come, Aegon will be able to quickly build up a formidable fleet.”

Quentyn’s eyes are wide with surprise.

“I would like to ask you something that would be extremely dangerous. I wanted to wait a few years but Jaime Lannister has done surprisingly well with his limited resources and I believe we must accelerate our plans to keep up.” His father stopped for a moment to let the words sink in. “It is time for you to join your cousin Aegon and let him know of the full capabilities we have prepared for him in Essos.”

“You would trust me with this great responsibility?” Quentyn was overwhelmed by his father’s faith. He grew up on the stories of her aunt and cousin’s brutal murder and had never wanted anything more than to avenge their deaths and reclaim the throne for his cousin, the rightful King. But to be so deeply involved with the grand machinations of his family was something that Quentyn had thought to be reserved for his older sister and brother.

“You have always been the better swordsman and explorer to Trystane. You will be of greater help to Aegon in Essos given the unfamiliar setting. You are also less trusting. I am always worried that Jaime Lannister is brewing his own plans behind our backs and I want you to be your cousin’s eyes and ears, in case his King’s Guard cannot be fully trusted.”

“But what of Arianne, isn't she practically a hostage held by Hoster Tully?” Quentyn’s sister and future Princess Regnant of Dorne was sent away to Riverrun after Robert’s Rebellion. The Martells see it rightly as a deterrence against any future uprisings regardless of the embellished languages used by Jon Arryn in the negotiation.

“That is why you must tell me now if you are having second thoughts. I will have to disown you and ban you from ever entering Dorne on the punishment of death to appease the usurper until Aegon reclaims his crown. Should our plans fail, you are exiled forever.” Doran looked with immense sorrow at the future sacrifice he is asking of his son.

“I accept, father, I will avenge Aunt Elia and Cousin Rhaenys’s deaths and help Aegon reclaim his birthright or die trying.” They exchanged a final look of determination.

***

_Aegon VI Targaryen – The Free City of Volantis_

“Helena, when will Uncle Jamie be back?” The teenage Targaryen prince asked of his governess, impatient that his favorite person in the world and guardian has been gone for so long on yet another mercenary campaign.

“Your grace, Ser Jaime should be back in no more than three days, per the latest raven Ser Jorah received.” The governess responded.

“But I want to see him now, he said this escort campaign was only going to take him a week, it has been almost the end of week two now.” Aegon pouted, he hated every moment that Jaime was not by his side. Then suddenly, he heard those familiar steps and turned with excitement. He saw Jaime lounging in the door in a bloodstained armor followed by the northerner - Jorah Mormont who joined them after having been exiled by Ned Stark following the Greyjoy Rebellion.

“Uncle Jaime.” Aegon was overjoyed.

“Aegon!” Jaime greeted him with excitement, the frown on his face briefly turning into a heartwarming smile but then quickly turned back to a frown again. “Unfortunately, we have little time to catch up and exchange pleasantries now. I have received grave news from Pentos, Illyrio Mopatis has sold us out.”

“Ser Jaime, how is that possible, I thought Governor Illyrio was supportive of our cause!” Jorah Mormont asked in shock. He understood that the Governor gave them 15,000 unsullied in support of Targaryen restoration. Surely a man so generous and who has invested so much would not have turned on them this easily.

“That old snake was never our friend, he was forced to hand over the unsullied because I discovered evidence of his corruption and debauchery so significant that all of Pentos would have risen up if they have heard.” Jaime looked back at Jorah, mouth agape. “I always knew that Mopatis would be plotting his revenge, what I didn’t expected was him leading Baratheon’s hounds here given how much the crown corporations of the Seven Kingdoms interfered with his business interests.”

“What are we to do now Ser?” The governess asked filled with worry.

“Gather the guards, we are heading to Tyrosh now!” Jaime declared.

“Is that wise?” Jorah frowned. “Tyrosh is the closest of the free cities to Westeros.”

“That is why Robert’s man will never expect us in that direction. They probably think that Braavos would be our next stop.” Jaime responded, having thought out every strategy of retreat carefully. “By the way, little one, I have a gift for you.”

Aegon took hold of the briefcase Jaime handed over.

_This, it cannot be_. Staring at a golden and ovular stone-like object, the young King was filled with amazement. _It is so similar to the dragon eggs in all of Uncle Jaime’s stories._

“Did you have these made by a master mason Uncle Jaime? Thank you so much, I love them!”

“No my King, my battery of men were traipsing through the Dothraki Sea. We were escorting the Volantian Guild of Medicine back here before being attacked and forced onto an uncharted path by a scout of Dothrakis.” Jaime stopped briefly to give signals to the guards about what they would pack and what they could leave behind, before continuing. “We stumbled upon what must have been a long lost Valyrian hold deep in the grassland. The architecture was extremely similar in style to the castle on Dragonstone that your ancestors have built. Inside were this dragon egg laying with the rubbles.”

“This … it is genuine?” Aegon was breathtaken by the weight of history concentrated in a single piece of remnant from old Valyria. A real dragon egg hasn’t been found in close to fifty years now.

“Yes, it is, I brought it back so that you would have something to remind you of your roots. Now, let get moving.” Jaime said after seeing the last of their cargo safely packed and secured.


	4. Fire and Blood (Jorah Mormont/Jaime Lannister/Quentyn Martell)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head canon: dragons can consume fire and harness the energy for growth - enough flames will allow a hatchling to reach maturity must faster than in the book

_Jorah Mormont – Enroute to Tyrosh_

The first couple of nights passed without any incidents since they were forced to leave Volantis. Jorah was now standing on guard duty, having switched with one of the sellwords earlier at night. It was then that he saw the disturbance. An army of horses was trampling through the dunes. The riders all headed toward their encampment.

_How is that possible, there are so many Dothrakis, how did they locate us?_

“Attack, we are being attacked!” Jorah yelled with all his voice to wake his companions. They were hopelessly out matched with only 12 sellwords against what must have been over a hundred Dothraki savages on horseback being led by a man with the longest bear braids he’s ever seen.

_That must be the Khal Drogo everyone in Essos has been terrified of, the Khal of Khals and the greatest warrior born from the harsh Dothraki sea. This is the end of us._

Jaime charged, leading their guards to engage. Cutting down the first wave of Dothrakis with ease. The Kingslayer turned and yelled at him, “Jorah, grab Egg and run, I will hold them back!”

He reacted mechanically, trying to grab the boy King who was desperate to join and fight by Jaime Lannister’s side before being pushed aside by Governess Helena as she was struck down by a Dothraki horseman who managed to breach their defenses.

One-by-one, their men were slaughtered. Jorah tried again to reach Aegon only to see the boy running way from him, unwilling to leave without his lion. Jaime was ferocious in battle; he must have already killed over a dozen Dothraki warriors before all their other guards were lost in the swarm.

Jorah could only run, realizing that there is no way for him to reach Aegon now without getting killed, He made it a couple hundred meters out before hearing Aegon’s cry. Turning back, he saw the golden Lannister knight lying at the feet of Khal Drogo, motionless. Then he saw Aegon charging toward the Dothraki chief, bloodied but without fear, with a vial of strange, ghostly green concoctions at hand.

What happen next felt like decades. Aegon threw the vial at Khal Drogo. His sword caught the glass mid air and the container broke. Aegon dived toward Jaime Lannister before they were all consumed by an explosion of green wildfire so powerful that it roared high into the sky. Frightened, the Dothraki legion tried to disperse. But it was too late for most. Over a hundred were easily wiped out by the unforgiving explosion.

Jorah luckily was the farthest away. He rode on his horse as it ran and ran for life. Still, they were too slow against the ever-expanding inferno as the fire gradually caught up. Then, suddenly, after what felt like a lifetime, the great fire began to retreat. From the fire the great beast soared - golden like the sun. Jorah couldn’t believe his eyes, dragon has returned. As the final wildfire dissipated, the silver-haired prince, no the King, stood naked but otherwise completely unscratched by the scourging purgatory which only moments before turned the centurion of Dothrakis almost entirely to ash.

The King wrapped himself tightly around the Lannister Kingslayer, whom while sporting a gaping wound on his forehead, also appeared otherwise untouched by a flame that was enough to devastate a great fortress due to Aegon Targaryen's protections.

The remaining Dothrakis knelt. Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name, opened his eyes and looked at the exiled northern noble. “Ser Jorah, Jaime needs our help!” He commanded in a voice more imperial than anything Jorah has ever heard in life while the great dragon circling its master high in the sky glided back down to earth, lining up faithfully behind its Valyrian Dragonlord.

"Hello, Aeksion." Jorah heard his King say he rubbed the neck of the great, golden dragon. Aeksion gave a comfortable snort, fire blasting from his nose.

***

_Jaime Lannister – the Dothraki Sea_

“Your grace, where shall we go now?” Someone familiar was speaking while his head was buzzing with pain.

“Braavos, but only after Uncle Jaime can endure the hardship of travel.” Claimed another, even more familiar this time but with an unusual aura of authority. _Why are they talking about me?_

“Is it really wise for us to stay in the heartland of the Dothrakis? How can we be sure that they would not turn against us?” The first voice asked with an undertone of worries.

“The Golden Horde kneeled. They understand the language of power and will follow the strongest man. As long as my dragon is with us no Dothraki will dare to betray us.” _Dragon, what dragon?_ “Besides, the unsullied really only listen to Uncle Jaime and are scattered on missions across the continent. They are our best military support until he recovers.”

“What if he never does? The shaman was worried given the severity of Ser Jaime’s head trauma?”

“The Dothrakis better hope he does, or I will burn them all!” The more familiar voice snarled.

_Aerys … BURN THEM ALL … Aegon … Please … No_. Jaime Lannister grasped for air as he opened his eyes, bandages wrapped on his head while he was covered under a layer of horse hide in a spacious tent decorated clearly for a high-ranking Dothraki Khal. Aegon turned immediately upon hearing Jaime to help him up.

“What … What happened?” Jaime asked as Mormont and the King, whom he has raised almost single handedly, begin to fill him in. Still extremely frazzled by his injury, he could barely respond with shock to the return of great dragons as something else occupied his mind - his concerns for Aegon.

_Surely Egg would never … never burn them all? I must have misheard. He’s such a sweet boy and there is no way that he can … can do that … He is not his grandfather._

***

_Quentyn Martell, former Prince and now traitor to Dorne and the Seven Kingdoms – the Narrow Sea_

It has been two weeks since he left Dorne. Declaring his support for the Targaryans against Robert Baratheon. They are passing the treacherous waters of Stepstones now, but he will soon dock in Tyrosh and find his way to his rightful King and cousin. That was when the commotion started.

”Pirates, Pirates, Pirates!” Sirens went off and the watchman yelled in warning to all passengers on board.

_How is it possible, the Stepstone corsairs haven’t attacked a single armed Westerosi transport since the Greyjoy Rebellion._

As the pirates gradually descended upon the passenger deck, Quentyn drew his sword and charged forward, not wanting to wait for the pirates to come through.

The pirates raped and killed. Prince Quentyn fought and he fought valiantly. One, two, three, four – the Dornish prince struck down four pirates before he was knocked down and disarmed by a very large and burly corsair. Unlike the other male passengers that lost to the pirates, to Quentyn’s surprise, he was not immediately beheaded but was dragged above deck to a terribly disfigured blond man with a black patch on his left eye and a crooked golden hook for a right arm.

“My King, this must be the man you commanded us to bring alive.” His captor announced.

“Yes, yes, this is our honored guest Quentyn Martell, Prince of Dorne and cousin to that Dragon King over on the mainland!” Declared the King of the corsairs.

“What are we to do with him?” Asked the burly pirate that was pushing him down onto the ground.

“He must be worth quite a lot if Petyr Baelish paid us 2,000 dragons to get rid of him,” the lead corsair blurted out in laughter. “I imagine the Master of Coins will be more than willing to pay us another 2,000 if he knew that we actually kept the boy alive instead.”

“My King, you are the most-wise.”

“Be gone with your flattery, it is common sense in piracy to milk very wealthy patrons at least twice and Lord Baelish is certainly extremely resourceful. We are pirates, not oath keepers!” The pirate king commanded in an uncanny accent typical of the Westerosi nobilities between the red mountain and the neck.

_Forgive me father and forgive me cousin Aegon, it seems I can no longer serve you._ With that final thought, the Dornish blacked out when his captor slammed his head on a wooden plank once more.


	5. Brewing Troubles (Cersei Lannister/Catelyn Stark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work has not been beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

_Cersei Lannister – Maegor’s Holdfast, Kingslanding_

“My Queen, what a great honor to be at your service.” Tywin Lannister’s younger brother blitzed into the Queen’s bed chamber before waving the Lannister guards to close the door.

“Uncle, it is great to see you as always,” Cersei returned the courtesy. “Now what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Has there been a decision on who will serve as the new Master of Laws?” Tygett asked impatiently.

“It seems that fat oaf is hell-bent on elevating his younger brother.”

“WHAT! Renly is a man-child barely grown who knows not of hardship and is more interested in fine grooming than anything as rigid as one of the highest offices of the land.” Tygett responded indignantly.

“Yes uncle, we both know that the position should have been yours, but you should have seen Stannis’s face when he heard Renly’s name brought up.” She was fully intent on exploiting the obvious fractures between the Baratheon brothers. “Although that old goat Jon Arryn probably has just as much to do with Renly’s appointment as my dear dear husband.” Cersei finished on a tone of sarcasm.

“That old goat. What did he do this time? For as terrible as Jon Arryn is, he must have known that appointing someone like Lord Renly to the council would have been a colossally bad idea!”

“Of course he does, but he is more worried about growing Lannister influences. After I nominated you to the position, he probably felt that he needed the Tyrells behind Lord Renly to counterbalance us and father. Not that those upstart roses could ever do anything to undermine the lions.” She continued to vent, still enraged by Jon Arryn and her legal husband’s rejection of her proposal earlier in the day. “Our time will come. We will destroy the Baratheons and Arryns and Tyrells and anyone who dare to stand in our way once our son is on the Iron Throne.”

“Yes, our time will come, my beautiful Cersei.” Her uncle leaned in to give Cersei a long kiss.

“I want more.” Cersei pulled open her dress as she kissed back with her full tongue. Tygett complied more than willingly, completely enamored with his niece’s transcendental beauty.

_If only I could close my eyes and pretend that it is Jaime and not boring old uncle Tygett – maybe I should have asked Lancel over, at least his dick is less worn out from all the whores._

***

_Catelyn Stark nee Tully – Winterfell_

“Ned, we need to talk about your bastard.” Catelyn stormed into her lord husband’s reading room without warning.

“What happened Cat?” The Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North jerked his head up in surprise, to see his southern highborn wife forego all propriety in such an uncharacteristic manner.

“Jon is clearly a threat to Robb, how can you continue to tolerate the transgressions against your rightful heir – he had the audacity to best his trueborn brother and future Lord Paramount in sword practice today!” Lady Catelyn’s heart almost fell out when she saw Robb falling aground in practice with Jon, afraid that the bastard son of Ned would use that as an opportunity to cripple or worse kill his trueborn brother.

“Cat, they are practicing in arms, it is normal for one of them to win and the other to lose.” Ned wanted to defend Jon, but that never seemed to be enough to assuage his lady wife’s deepest fears.

“Robb was struck to the ground today, he could have easily broken an arm. I don’t know what it is with you northerners, but in the south, someone like Jon would never have been accepted into a noble family!” Catelyn cried, today’s incident was one of many last straws for her.

“He is my blood …” Lord Stark spoke up, but couldn’t finish.

“Send the boy to the wall, to Essos, or to the Citadel. I don’t care, I want him gone.” She demanded. _I have been tolerant enough with that Bastard. If my father had dared to bring one of his flings home, mother would have smothered the shameful travesty in his crib._

“You cannot possible think that I would condemn Jon to exile just because Robb was bested in a sword practice?” Ned Stark pushed back, still unwilling to see eye-to-eye on the deeper issue that the bastard Snow represent to their marriage.

“Why not, I know you spoke with Benjen asking him to help the boy learn more about the Nightswatch, why would he need to learn about the black order unless you also think it is a good place for the bastard. Even you must have known deep down that keeping a bastard so close to his trueborn betters is not healthy. I am merely asking you to accelerate what you are clearly planning.” Catelyn challenged her husband in triumph.

“How did you find out?” Ned was shocked.

“Sansa overheard. She immediately ran to me and was so happy to see that you are finally getting rid of the stain in our family.” _If only Robb were more like his younger sister – he has always been way too fond of that bastard, who is clearly manipulating my boy’s goodwill and kindness for god-knows-what. Even Theon Greyjoy is a more suitable companion to the future Lord Paramount of the North._

Defeated, her husband sighed, “Alright, I will think and find a way to speak with Jon soon.”


	6. News of Death (Petyr Baelish/Tywin Lannister)

_Petyr Baelish, Master of Coins and Lord of the Fingers – Kingslanding_

“Master Toho, a very good day this must be.” Littlefinger smiled as he entered the master blacksmith’s workshop.

“Aye aye my lord, business has been booming since Jon Connington’s Golden Company and Jaime Lannister’s forces joined in Braavos. Every lord in Kingslanding could see a great war coming.” The blacksmith smiled. “Have you come to place another order for the King’s army? What would you like?”

“No, no, unfortunately I am not here to order weapons. Maybe another time. It is my understanding that you were visited by other members of the small council earlier in the week, is it not?” He questioned tentatively.

“Aye aye my lord, the Lord Hand and Lord Stannis came to my workshop three nights ago.” Toho Mott replied truthfully.

“What was their business if I may ask? As far as I know weaponry and logistics for the supply of the King’s Army have always been the domain of the King’s treasury, unless you also happen to be an excellent shipbuilder and Stannis came to request for a buildup of the royal fleet?”

“Stannis came with a personal order of weaponry for the forces of Dragonstone – not very many skilled blacksmiths on his island if I am not mistaken.”

“Sounds about right, it does seem peculiar that the Lord Hand would accompany Lord Stannis on his personal affairs.” Petyr can feel that he is getting close to what he came for.

“Oh, it was. They also for some reason took a special interest in my apprentice.” Toho replied without a hint of suspicion.

“Oh which apprentice might that be?” Petyr smiled at the master and gave him a silver stag, “I am very interested in meeting him as well.”

“Gendry, come up here, someone wants to speak with you!” The master yelled at the back of his workshop. Then, step by step, a tall, muscular man with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes who must be no older than 17 appeared from the back.

“Gendry I take is your name?” Petyr addressed the apprentice.

“Yes milord.” The boy replied.

“I understand that you spoke with some other high lords a couple days ago, what were they interested with?” Petyr continued.

“Not about weapons I am afraid.”

“How very peculiar, tell me boy, what do you usually make?”

“Swords, javelins, spears, knives – anything really, but hammer is what I am most skilled with.” Gendry spoke with a sense of pride and posture that made Petyr see glimpses of Robert Baratheon of the old, the great, imposing warrior who defeated Rhaegar Targaryen in the Trident.

“How very strange that two highborn lords would speak with an excellent weapons maker but not on the subject of weapons.” Petyr pretended to connect with the young apprentice in a tone that always worked wonders with King Robert.

“Yes mi’lord, the lords, they kept asking about my mother, her looks, mi’ birthday, things in that nature but really didn’t seem too interested in my crafts.” Gendry flustered.

After a couple more rounds of insubstantial small talks, Petyr placed a personal order for swords and arrows. Smiling, Littlefinger bid the boy and master Toho adieu, having gotten everything he wanted when he first journeyed to them. The seeds of chaos are being planted and will soon come to fruition.

===

Petyr barely stepped a foot inside his chamber when one of his manservants ran in.

“M’lord, there has been a raven from Lady Stark.” The servant explained.

“Hand it to me.” He reached out, opened the missive, and started reading.

_Dear Petyr_

_It gives me great pleasure to hear of your successes as the Master of Coins in Kingslanding._

_I am writing to express my gratitude for your wisdoms on the business of my husband’s bastard. As you well know, the greatest shame and failure of my life has been that bastard, who was welcomed into our home by my lord husband with an open arm. I fear for the safety of my children at all times, particularly for Robb, although he is so easily triggered by my kindhearted warnings about Jon Snow these days. Bastards almost always bring doom and destruction to trueborn families – one only needs to remember the many Blackfyre rebellions. I do not understand this northern attitude toward bastards, they are treated almost on par with trueborn children even though it is obviously a recipe for disaster._

_Your advice to invite Benjen Stark home frequently is finally paying dividend. Ned agreed to consider sending that bastard Snow to the Night’s Watch, after plenty of persuasion from his brother. I have forced my lord husband’s hand, hopefully soon the boy will no longer be a threat._

_It pains me that Robb has been devastated by the news and is fighting against it every single day. Whenever he’s with Ned he pleads for the bastard and Ned’s attitude shifts against us a little. I really don’t understand the hook that pretty bastard has in my eldest son. Sansa sees Jon Snow for who he truly is, a danger to her family and loved ones. I hope that in time Robb will come to the same realization. All I do is for him._

_Please do come visit in time. Your office as one of the masters of the realm must keep you incredibly busy. It still gives me great joy whenever I think back to those sweet, happy times we spent together in childhood. I pray that you and I will soon have the opportunity to meet again. It’s been too long._

_Yours Truly_

_Cat_

The Lord of the Fingers hugged the letter close to his heart before lighting it on a candle.

_Soon Cat, you and I will finally be together once that buffoon and bore of a husband meets his end._

He began his letters to Lysa. _Foolish woman, so easy to manipulate, she will never measure up to my beautiful Cat._

Upon completing the letters, he placed it in a concealed envelope and arranged his most trusted and nondescript guard to courier it to the lady at the Tower of the Hand. Then, he proceeded to an apothecary hidden deep in Fleas Bottom, looking for a small dose of the Tear of Lys.

***

_Tywin Lannister, Lord Paramount and Warden of the West – Casterly Rock_

“Brother, your son has made a great name for himself over in the east.” Kevan Lannister declared in his solar, fresh after receiving intel from their spies in Essos.

“What did he do now?” Tywin questioned in a slightly amused tone.

“He and the old Griffin are apparently leading their forces northward toward Stepstones. Our spies believe that they are looking to conquer those islands as a launch pad to invade Dragonstone for Aegon Targaryen.”

“Well, that’s a decent strategy, Steptones is close enough to the coast of Essos that a large land based attack would be possible. If they manage to capture the corsair fleets, it will give them a formidable naval presence to launch their offensives against Dragonstone.” It’s a very straightforward strategy – the combined forces of Jon Connington’s Golden Company and Jaime’s unsullied make the Targaryen loyalists one of the most formidable military powers in Essos at the moment. All they lack is a large enough fleet and they instantly become a credible threat against King Robert’s reign.

“Although the pirates on Stepstones will not go down without a fight.”

“No, and by the time Jaime and the Griff can take over Stepstones, they would have lost the element of surprise.” Tywin agreed.

“Even without the element of surprise, their forces are likely formidable.” Kevan continued.

“True, but I doubt they would make any immediate move against Dragonstone afterwards. The realm has been in peace for over sixteen years and Robert’s throne is relatively secure. I don’t see any paramount lords declaring for them other than Dorne at such an early stage.” Tywin concluded.

“Not even the Tyrells? They owe the Targaryens everything.” Kevan mused.

“They owe a debt to Aegon I Targaryen and his dragons. This is Aegon VI Targaryen and as far as I know, dragons have been dead for over two centuries.”

“Mace Tyrell stood by Aerys the last time around until the end, more than we could say for even the Martells.”

“And Mace Tyrell is a fool that the Queen of Thorne will not set lose again on the world after their colossal losses for the Targaryens the last time around.” Tywin respects Olenna Tyrell, unlike her bumbling son. The Grand Dame of Highgarden is too shrewd to declare her support with any faction so early in the game.

“Regardless, the Tyrells are a loose canon that could still be won over by Jaime and Connington and they would pose a serious threat to Cersei and her children.” Kevan worries about his niece in that vipers’ den called Kingslanding. His niece has never been the sharpest in their family and is far too arrogant to realize her shortcomings.

“Correct, which is why I have sent a letter to King Robert petitioning him to arrange a marriage between Margaery Tyrell and Joffrey – I am sure Lady Olenna would be most pleased!” Tywin informed his brother.

“I am afraid that the biggest obstacle to your plan might not even be Jon Arryn but your dear daughter – last time the Tyrells tested the marriage proposal with the royal family she went absolutely ballistic. To this day I still do not understand her reasoning – the triple entente between the Lannisters, Tyrells, and Baratheons would be the most formidable force since Aegon the Conqueror and will solidify her power and queenship for decades.”

“It’s just Cersei and her infinite stupidity and paranoia. Which is why I am writing directly to Robert and asking Tygett to help. I don’t understand why every one of my children have grown into the disappointment they are today. Jaime leapt at the opportunity to join the fucking King’s Guard for Aerys even though he should have carried on the Lannister legacy. He has the audacity to continue serving the dragons as a pawn in their game against his own family. Cersei, contrary to what she might believe, never had the wits to be a Queen. If Robert weren’t such a drunken fool or that she were from another house, the King would have abandoned her a long time ago.” Tywin fumed. The man spent his whole life restoring Lannister honor after his father, the Laughing Lion lost control of their kingdom and banners as a result of his guilelessness. He finally managed to reimbue the Lannister name with the authority and fear they deserve only to realize that none of his heirs will be able to carry on his legacy.

“What about Tyrion?” Kevan noticed that his brother, in his rage, left out his actual rightful heir at this time.

“That dwarf will never amount to anything in life – I would rather die in a ditch than pass on Casterly Rock to him.” The Warden of the West puffed.

“Don’t tell me you still are looking to restore Jaime as your heir – I understand he’s your golden boy and all, but surely he’s past the point of no return after these sixteen years?”

“Jaime is my heir – it will be easy enough to secure his pardon once Joffrey is on the throne, which shouldn’t be long now as Robert drinks to an early grave.” Tywin appears unconcerned by his son’s treason against the current king that the Lannister family had sworn to serve.

“True, but there is still the issue of Aegon Targaryen, you know, the man that Jaime is currently serving. Surely he would not rest until your grandson Joffrey is deposed?”

“Which is why an alliance with the Tyrells is crucial. We can crush any combination of Targaryen and Martell forces. Jaime will see the follies of his ways once his sworn King’s head is on a spike. That boy has always been too committed to honors and those other knightly nonsense. A real war will teach him what it truly takes to be the Lord of a great house.” Tywin still has enough time mold his golden son into the heir that he deserves, Targaryens and Baratheons be damned.

“I think you are underestimating his loyalty to the dragon – he was the one that ferried the babe away and he practically raised Aegon Targaryen. I doubt Jaime would ever betray his liege or he would have done it a long time ago.” Kevan is obviously still in doubt.

“My Lord, My Lord, urgent news from Maester Pycelle!” Chanted a Lannister guard as he ran into Tywin’s solar.

Breaking the seal, Tywin immediately frowned upon the message.

“What is it?” Kevan asked.

“Jon Arryn has died.” _It is too early. I really hope Cersei wasn’t the one who gave the orders – that girl is a loose canon dangerous for everyone around. I have to keep reminding her that Jon Arryn is no threat to our cause, regardless of how much he seems to oppose us on the Small Council. She controlled the heir to the throne and she can easily have her revenge once Joffrey’s position as King has been secured. But to kill Jon now when Robert’s still alive is entirely meaningless._

“Kevan, write to Pycelle and ask him to find out more – I want to know everything surrounding Jon Arryn’s death.”


	7. Battle of Stepstones (Jon Connington)

_Jon Connington – coast of Tyrosh_

The day has finally come – they are capturing Stepstones. Their army has grown leaps and bounds in recent years thanks to careful management and brilliant strategies. They have also managed to keep the great dragon largely hidden with their Dothraki forces except to a most loyal inner circle. Once they managed to subdue Stepstones, they will not need Dragonstone to take King's Landing as the dragon should be more than enough to guarantee aerial and naval superiority against anything in Robert Baratheon’s arsenal – the traitors in Westeros have a rude awakening ahead soon.

“My lord, the King requests your presence.” An errand boy’s call cleared Jon away from his thought. It has been so long since he was exiled from Westeros – he can wait a little longer for their triumphant return.

Walking into their acting command center, he sees King Aegon and Jaime Lannister standing side by side at one end of a circular table. On the table was a detailed navigation map of Tyrosh and Stepstones. Since reuniting with Aegon, the closeness and affection his King directs toward Tywin’s golden son has alarmed Aerys's former Hand and Rhaegar's close friend. Regardless of how much the Lannister King’s Guard has helped to further their cause, he remains the son of the feared lion infamous for ordering the death of the entire Royal family. More alarmingly, King Aegon sometimes exhibits a certain level of possessiveness and protectiveness toward his golden lion that reminds Jon of Aerys’s penchant for fire or Rhaegar’s pursuit of ancient prophecies._ The Targaryens all have their madness, and Aegon VI is mad about his Lannister Knight and Jaime Lannister indulges Egg in his behavior even though any grown man with eyes could see how unhealthy and, as some would call, twisted that is. Although thinking back, Aegon seems to always get his way with Ser Jaime, who raised him single-handedly for over a decade. Ser Jaime needs to realize that Egg is King now and King’s Guards cannot cater to the every whim of his King as if he were still a child._

Also present were Khal Uru, the first man from Khal Drogo’s horde to bend their knee, and Jorah Mormont, the northern noble disgraced and exiled for selling slaves. Jorah was the first to look up as he entered, “Lord Connington, so good to have you join us, we are finalizing our angles of attack.”

“What is our current plan? While the Golden Company has a fleet, it is not large enough for a full scale attack – Stepstones has been on full alert for the last few days and I presume by now our location is common knowledge to the corsairs?” Jon questioned, they haven't been able to devise a plan of attack that would not result in substantial casualties to their forces, unless they used King Aegon's dragon, Aeksion. However, it would make taking King's Landing much more difficult if the usurper learned of their greatest weapon.

“I will lead a small catamaran into the main island of Stepstones under the cloak of night, set fire on the pirate den after their nightly drinking party and force the King of the Corsairs to surrender.” Jaime perked up to give a surprise answer.

“And I told you the mission is too dangerous and you cannot go.” Aegon pushed back. _So this is the source of contention between them and why everyone tensed up before I entered._

“Egg, it is the best way. As Lord Connington has pointed out, we do not have enough ships to launch a full-scale attack where our forces can overwhelm the pirates with ease. To keep casualty at a minimum a surprise attack is the necessary and must be led by men with great sailing and tactical combat skills. I am the only one who can lead the attack successfully.” Jaime exclaimed with exasperation.

“No, if we need to I can call Aeksion. I do not want you to go.” Aegon was insistent.

“As we have all discussed in so many other meetings before, the dragon should be hidden so that we can maximize the surprise factor when we sail to King's Landing. It would be a terrible waste to expose our greatest asset for an attack against Stepstones.” Jaime rejected.

“We can commission more ships from Tyrosh and the other free cities to build up enough of a fleet to overwhelm those damned corsairs.” Aegon is uncompromising despite Jaime’s insistence.

“We do not have the luxury of time – Jon Arryn died recently and Stannis Baratheon pulled his forces out of the capital. The next three moons will be the perfect window to retake the city before a new Hand solidifies his hold over the city.” No one else seemed willing to jump into the heated exchange between the King and his beloved golden lion. Everyone at the table has long learned the keep their heads buried when the King and Jaime Lannister are arguing, lest they incur Aegon’s wrath.

“Your grace and Ser Jaime, perhaps we could infiltrate the Hostage Island first, instead of attacking the main pirate den. As I understand, Hostage Island is less well defended and the pirates who guard the various islands are usually on rotation. We can kill the guards, take their identities, and wait until we rotate onto the main island to slip a healthy dose of goodsleep into their wine cellar?” Jorah suggested.

“This is actually quite brilliant, I doubt we will need someone of Ser Jaime’s caliber since we are only infiltrating Hostage Island and not the main island.” Khal Uru sang in agreement while Aegon and Jaime silently calculated the cost-benefits.

“Yes, I could easily lead a small contingent, Ser Jaime can better serve King Aegon by leading our main fleet once we have tranquilized most of the pirates.” Jorah supplied.

“I think it could work.” Jon could not help but to agree with the brilliant plot.

“So it is agreed.” King Aegon declared. “Thank you, Ser Jorah, for the great plan. You have our full support and supplies. Please take anything and any men that can help. We await your success.”

“It is my honor to serve your grace.”

===

They did not have to wait long for Ser Jorah. The initial foray went as well as anyone could have hoped. Mormont’s men took out the pirates on Hostage Island easily. They actually found a surprise among the prisoners. It appears that Aegon’s cousin Quentyn Martell had been captured when he was sent east by his lord father to aide the Targaryen cause. Quentyn, despite enduring months of torture, decided to stay with Ser Jorah and has proven to be an immense resource with his knowledge of Stepstones.

Then, one night not long after they have received Jorah’s latest missive, fire went ablaze at the heart of Stepstones – their signal to attack.

“Men, the time has time, raise your sails.” The former Lord of Griffin’s Roost and Hand to King Aerys declared before venturing toward the flag ship of the Golden Company, _The Dancing Dragon_, to join the attack.

They cut through the corsairs like butter. The goodsleep has done wonders and most of the sea raiders are too inebriated to stand, let alone fight._ The Dancing Dragon_ docked on the Main Island not long after only to find Ser Jaime and King Aegon already onshore. “Your grace, the southern end of Stepstones has been secured.” He declared while approaching the heavily burnt ruins where most of their men were gathered.

“Great work Jon, with your arrival the entire island has been secured!” Aegon beamed with excitement at his biggest military triumph so far. “By the way, allow me to introduce you to my cousin Quentyn Martell, he has brought us great news of the full support of House Martell.”

Jon and Quentyn barely had enough time to exchange greetings when the crowd roared. Jorah Mormont and one of their sellswords brought a terribly disfigured man with golden hair (_an unusual yet very familiar shade of gold_), a glass eye, and a missing hand to heels in front of King Aegon.

“My King, allow me to present the King of the Corsairs and your prisoner of war.” Jorah bowed.

“Thank you, Ser Jorah, you have done an incredible service for House Targaryen and I will make sure that you are richly awarded.” The King declared to a cheering crowd. “Now, King of Corsairs, I give you two choices. One, you bend you knees and command all the other corsairs to bend their knees and I will pardon your past indiscretions as long as you serve me faithfully and no longer return to the ways of raiding the high seas. Or, I can cut your head off here and now.”

The disfigured leader of the pirates did not appear perturbed by the King’s words, instead, he stared intently at Jaime Lannister. Aegon noticed and became visibly irritated. He stepped in front of his golden lion as if to block the pirate’s unwelcome leers. “What are you looking at Ser Jaime for, he has nothing to do the options I have graciously offered. Now, answer me or die.”

Instead of responding to the King who is about to condemn him to death, the corsair mere said a name, in an uncannily Highborn Westerosi accent, “Jaime … Jaime Lannister?”

Ser Jaime’s emotionless face cracked when he heard those words. He nudged aside the King and asked in disbelief, as if seeing a ghost: “Uncle Gerion?”


	8. Robert in Winterfell (Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, Joffrey is definitely OOC here. He was quite difficult to write.

_Jaime Lannister, King's Guard to Aegon VI Targaryen – Stepstones_

“What happened?” Jaime asked after closing the door behind them. He has requested privacy to speak with his long-lost uncle.

Aegon is following him like a hound, refusing to leave his side. His distrust for the man who had once been the king of the pirates clearly palpable. “Last I heard you were killed en route to old Valyria.”

“Yes nephew, I almost died in Valyria. I prayed and prayed to the Seven everyday to make me forget the doom and destruction I witnessed in the ruins. Oh what terrible power must have wreaked such havoc – it was apocalypse on earth.” Gerion Lannister, Jamie’s favorite uncle, shuddered in his memory.

“You expect us to believe this nonsense that you have made it out of Old Valyria alive when no other man could in the last four centuries?” Aegon challenged with a tone of displeasure as if he were mildly threatened by Jaime’s favorite uncle’s unexpected return to life.

“I could not explain how I made it out alive – I really thought it was the end of me as well. I was knocked out shortly after landing by unnatural forces, my ship was wrecked in the dead sea and the next time I woke up, I was in Stepstones, having lost an arm, an eye, and my face.” The memory clearly brings a lot of trauma even till this day. “I was captured by the previous corsair king, and for the next decade I turned myself into a pirate, having no other place to go and gradually rose among their ranks.”

“You really think we would believe your words without any evidence?” Aegon huffed.

“Egg, this is my uncle we are talking about.” Jaime tried to smooth the anger in the boy he has raised.

“How are we even sure that this is your favorite uncle? No one has made out of Valyria alive since the doom. This man’s face is entirely contorted. He could simply be another blonde man trying to trick you into thinking that he’s Gerion Lannister for some petty gold. For all I know, he could also be a spy sent by the Baratheons to win our trust before killing us all.”

“No, I do not think you would believe me. I couldn’t go back to Tywin because he was never going to take back a disfigured brother who has debased his family name by serving with the pirates. But Jaime, I see now with my crippled eye that you are different from Tywin. His path will lead the Lannisters to doom and destruction, only you can save us.” He reached out with his remaining hand and grabbed Jamie’s arm tightly.

“Uncle Gerion, I promise.” Jaime sighed – while the man could produce no evidence, he is quite confident that no man could have faked such a demeanor and voice; the image of Uncle Gerion of old, the one who always looked so happy, overlaps with this crippled and defeated pirate so smoothly that it saddens him because of the tragedy his father’s youngest brother must have endured.

“There is something for you, for the both of you.” Uncle Gerion paused before continuing, “go to the western end of this island, there is a small cottage by the cliff with a palm tree. You will find the relics I have retrieved from Valyria.”

Surprised, Jaime and Aegon both sprang into action before Gerion grabbed hold of Egg.

“King Aegon, I would like to swear loyalty to the rightful heir of House Targaryen.” Gerion claimed.

“Can this wait? I would much rather know what you have retrieved from Old Valyria and whether you have been lying to us this whole time.” Aegon replied, with a clearly hint of annoyance in his voice.

“There is also another matter that I wish to speak with you more privately.” Gerion insisted.

Staring at them, Jaime broke his silence first. “I can lead a couple men to the cottage and dig up what’s beneath and report back as soon as possible. Shouldn’t take more than thirty minutes. Egg, why don’t you stay with Uncle Geri and hear what he has to say?”

“Fine.” The King agreed with reluctance and Jaime headed west with a couple of their sellswords. The palm tree was easy to find and it only took them a couple minutes to dig up a locked treasure box below. Commanding his men to break the lock, he realized what his uncle had been protecting all these years.

_Brightroar and Blackfyre!_

***

_Lady Sansa Stark - Winterfell_

Everyone in Winterfell is anxiously awaiting the arrival of the royal family. Sansa is easily among the most excited, she can feel it deep in her heart that a golden prince will come and ferret her away to the happily ever after she has always dreamt of. She has been in such jolly mood for the past moon that even her father’s execution of a captured deserter from the Night’s Watch will not bother her, even if beheading is an act so uncouth and barbaric that no highborn lord from the civilized parts of the country would carry out personally.

Sansa is sick of the north, the savagery of the culture, the cold, and the unvarnished bluntness of many so called northern nobles. She dreams of the golden fields of the Reach, the lofty heights of the Vale, and the glistening torrents of the Riverland where the most chivalrous knights will line up to name her their queen of love and beauty.

“They are here, they are here.” Bran ran into her room unannounced. _Such a lack of decorum and propriety, I must protect my brother from becoming another one of those lumbering northern savages who dare to call themselves noble._

“Whos’s here?” Sansa questioned.

“The King and his entire retinue!” Bran exclaimed. “I saw them while I was climbing the eastern watch tower.”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA … they are here? Move out of my way, my prince has finally come!” Sansa brushed Bran aside and almost flew out of her room. In the courtyard, the reception for the King has already started to form. Pushing aside the crowd, Sansa made sure that she would stand front and center among all the residents of Winterfell and be the first and most fair person whom the crown prince lays eye on.

Eventually, she’s joined by her mother, father, little Rickon, Theon and finally Robb and Jon. _That bastard, always by Robb’s side – mother isn’t the only one to see through his diabolical intents, I have to watch him as well and protect Robb from being taken advantage of._ Her thoughts briefly drifting before several large, golden, and meticulously decorated carriages are drawn across the front gate. Sansa began quivering in excitement.

Her eyes and ears were locked on the golden figure soon to emerge from the Queen’s procession. Dressed in one of the finest velvet red Sansa had seen in life, he is every bit the prince as in her dreams.

The prince gave the eldest Stark daughter a perfunctory smile and Sansa almost fainted in excitement. She was so consumed by the image of her prince and fantasy that she barely caught sight of the King before he left with her father to their family crypt.

Other than Prince Joffrey, Sansa was also most impressed by Queen Cersei who dignified the luxury and elegance of being queen more than anyone she thought possible. _I must learn from Queen Cersei if I am to be the future Queen of Westeros. Mother has taught me the essence of being a great lady but I can become Queen only with the most powerful lady in Westeros as role model._

“Sansa, would you please show Prince Joffrey directions to his quarters?” Her mother coughed and gave her an encouraging look.

“My Prince, if you would please follow me!” Sansa gave a perfect curtsy to the prince and gestured him into the main keep of Winterfell.

“Lady Sansa, we are grateful for you and your family’s kindness and hospitality.” It was the first thing Prince Joffrey mentioned now that they have walked away from the courtyard and the crowd.

“My Prince, the honor is all ours. I can assure you.” Sansa repplied. “You grace the North with your regal presence.”

“My day has also been one of great surprise my lady. I did not expect such a fine specimen of ladily virtue and courtesy so far up in the North where their so called culture is so different for the elegance and refinements of the south, if you know what I mean.” Her prince winked after saying words that are sweet as nectar to Sansa's ears.

Sansa cannot help but blush, “my mother is from one of the great houses of the south and she taught me the ways of being a courtly southern lady.”

“It seems I owe Lady Stark many thanks for raising such a refined beauty against all odds in the cold of the north then.” The prince gave her hand a small kiss before closing the doors to his room. Sansa stood outside for what felt like days, almost leaping in excitement at her golden prince, someone who appreciates her upbringing and manner unlike all her burly norther cousins. She ran to Arya’s room after finally recomposing herself, hoping to share the good news.

“Arya, Arya, the prince and I are in love.” Sansa jumped at her sister as soon as she saw her.

“Sansa, you are delusional, Joffrey is an annoying prick who looks down on us and the North.” Arya countered.

“You are only jealous because the Crown Prince is obviously falling for my virtues and manners.” Sansa pushed back with anger. _How dare she criticize my future husband and the future King._

“Ha, drop your southern lady’s act. No one is fooled by that charade – I won’t be surprised if your prince already has ten fucking whores in King's Landing.”

“How dare you attack a lady’s honor? What you are saying about the future King is treason and as the future Queen, I can have your head for that! You better beg for mercy like a proper lady.” Sansa scolded.

“I am not a lady and will never be a lady. You and your prince should go to la-la-land and never come back to bother me.”

“Drop that talk. You are a lady. You are expected to marry a great lord and rule over a great keep like me one day and I will not have people in my court gossiping about the unladylike behaviors of my little sister.”

“Stop pretending like you are the Queen already and get off.”

“I don’t know what went wrong, after the great example I have set, you should have turned out a lot more properly like a lady of a noble house, not a savage.” Then, Sansa noticed the slender package wrapped in sheets that Arya is carrying. “Hey, what is that?” Sansa reached across to grab the package.

Arya pulled out a very thin sword with a snow white shine, noticeably annoyed. “Don’t touch it. This is Needle. Jon gave it to me.”

“Urrrgh, of course, that’s what went wrong. You have been corrupted by that bastard …” *SLAP*

Arya stunned her sister when she slapped hard across her face. “Don’t you fucking dare tell me what I can or cannot do.”

“How … how dare you slap your elder trueborn sister? And for warning you out of kindness about the dangers of your bastard brother. I will tell mother – you will not go unpunished for acting like a beast.” Sansa pushed away and ran without direction as quickly as she can, humiliation burning in her guts.

===

She didn’t know how long she ran or where she was, deep in the godswood, attacked and humiliated by her only sister. It was there that the ruffling sounds caught her unprepared. She jumped behind a large winter oak to avoid detection.

The sound became louder and more confusing. There was heavy breathing, no, heavy breathing by two people accompanied by some strange noise. “Arghhhh … Arghhh … JONNNNN!” One of the person yelled her bastard brother’s name in a weird combination of extreme pain and pleasure. Then she realized why the voice had sounded so familiar, it was her brother Robb.

Slowly and carefully, she gradually turned in the direction of the strange sound and gasped at what she saw. Two man, completely naked, wrapped around each other. The man on top had dark, luscious black hair and was pulsating up and down while licking the well-muscled chest and belly of the man at the bottom who wreathed in a strange mixed of pain and excitement, his body shaking in the same rhythm as the pulsation of the man on top. _The auburn hair and sound … That’s Robb._

Unable to believe that his brother is a sodomite condemned by her faith in the Seven, Sansa yelled, “HOW DARE YOU, GET OFF MY BROTHER AND THE HEIR TO WINTERFELL!”

The men were both shocked at the sound of someone else so deep in Godswood. They turned and were terrified to see Sansa behind the nearby oak. She then realized that the man with black hair was none other than her bastard brother Jon Snow.

“INCEST AND SODOMY, mother was wrong, you are not only a bastard who wants to supplant his trueborn kins. You are an agent of the malignant sent to condemn us all.” Sansa ran as fast as she could toward Winterfell. She needs to tell mother, father, the King, and the Queen and expose the abomination and transgression against God, lest her family be tainted by that bastard.

===

“Mother, father,” Sansa could barely catch her breath as she ran into the great hall. Her parents were gathered ahead of dinner along with the King. The Queen and the royal children were not yet present.

“Sansa, slow down, what’s such a hurry and did you forget your manners in front of the King.” Her mother frowned.

“Haha, no worry girl, your father and I are brothers in all but blood – no need to be too formal.”

“Your grace,” She curtsied, “I have grave news to report.”

“What’s the matter?” Her father is concerned.

“I saw Jon Snow sodomize Robb in the sanctity of the Godswood.” She blurted out.

“What?” Everyone at the table was caught unprepared.

“Jon the bastard sodomized my dear brother!” She repeated. Her father frowned. Her mother’s face turned completely white.

“Never thought your boys were that feisty!” The King bellowed in laughter as a joke.

“I have told you that bastard is trouble from day one, but you never listened and now he is taking advantage of my sweet poor Robb.” Her mother cried. “And in the sanctum of God.”

“The sanctum of the Old God that you never prayed to and that never condemned … what they did.” Her father rose to defend the bastard.

“Don’t you bring up religion again when you bastard has made my boy commit a grave sin in the eyes of the Seven!” Catelyn Stark yelled, intending to continue only to see Jon and Robb rushing in.

“Sansa, we can explain, you need to let us explain.” Jon yelled.

“Bastard, Sansa has already informed us of everything. You dare turn your trueborn future liege lord into a sinner!” Her mother charged at Jon, only to be blocked by Robb.

“Mother please, let me explain.”

“You, you … I will deal with later. No follower of the Seven should sink to sodomy and no noble son of mine should have exchanged carnal pleasure with a lowly bastard. Open your eyes Robb, you have been played by your evil bastard brother.” Her mother cried out to Robb.

“Lady Stark, with all due respect, I never meant Robb harm and would sooner die than see him hurt, he is the love of my life and I will stand by him as long as he needs me.” Jon declared and both Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon stood up and gasped while Lady Catelyn sobbed even louder.

“I want him kicked out of my home and banished to the wall, I don’t care what you or you say.” She pointed at both Ned and Robb. “This sodomite has no place in my family, you either exile him or I will take all my children and go back to Riverrun.”

“Mother please, Jon and I love each other.” Robb declared which only made the whole situation even worse.

“Someone like your bastard surely would love the Wall hmm.” Robert Baratheon joked and winked at Ned Stark, with an underlying inuendo about the supposedly celibate Night's Watch clear to all around.

“Your grace, that's hardly appropriate." The vein on her father's head looked as if about to pop. "Jon, go back to your room and pack. I will send for uncle Benjen and he will take you to Castle Black in a couple of days.” He’s father sighed, having no way out following his lady wife’s ultimatum.

“Father please!” Robb pleaded while Jon only stood there, looking at his lord father full of anger and betrayal.

“It is my final decision, I am sorry.” The Lord of Winterfell declared to an ecstatic Catelyn and a happy Sansa who knows that she can finally sleep without having to worry about the bastard soon.


	9. Journey to the Wall (Tyrion Lannister)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First POV from Tyrion. Hope you guys like it

_Tyrion Lannister, Heir to Casterly Rock – Winterfell_

Tyrion has always wanted to visit the wall. One of the great wonders of the world. To think that Bran the builder managed to undertake such a task thousands of years ago and essentially defined the boundaries of Westeros ever since was something that Tyrion could not help but marvel at. _Great men leave behind great legacies. Father might not think highly of me, my sister might despise me. But most of the times, wisdom, not brawn, is the progenitor of great legacies. A Bran the Builder who is only great in strength will never be able to leave behind something of the magnitude. He needed his brain to harness the power of the collective. It is something that Cersei unfortunately never learned._

Tyrion accompanied the royal entourage, much to the consternation of the Queen, to Winterfell primarily to pay homage of one of the great forefathers of Westeros. Although any time out of the stinking garbage heap called King’s Landing is a good time. What Tyrion did not expect was the entertainment he got from the Starks at Winterfell.

_Lord and Lady Stark gave birth to a rather dimwitted girl. She wanted to spite her bastard brother so badly that she dragged her entire family’s honor down the drain in front of the Royals. Soon, the homosexual incest between the bastard and true-born heir Ned Stark will be the most widely discussed topic on every lord’s dinner table from here to Sunspear._

Poor Robb Stark had to be locked away from his bastard brother to prevent either from making contact again. It definitely pained Ned Stark immensely to have to restrain his sons in such a way. Although there is something unusual about this family to Tyrion’s discerning eyes.

_While homosexuality not a major transgression against the Old Gods as it is against the Seven, sibling incest is one of the most cardinal sin in the north’s religion. For as devout as a man as Ned Stark is widely rumored to be, it seems strange that he is not worried about the cardinality of the crime his sons are committing against his religion. Maybe there is more to dig behind the Stark’s perfectly honorable façade._

Tyrion had a good fuck in the stall last night, he got to enjoy one of the serving girls who caught the eyes of Robert Baratheon earlier in last night banquet. The King got too drunk and essentially fell a sleep before he could frolic with any more of the northern maidens which seems to have put his sister in a better mood than usual.

He ventured toward the Godswood for a moment of peace and quiet. Life has been difficult for the dwarf of Casterly, especially since Jaime Lannister ran away to Essos for Aegon Targaryen. He is serving as his father’s representative in a city where he is essentially without an ally. Every single family member in King’s Landing either despised Tyrion or tried their best to ignore him. It is in those lonely days where he found religion and a sense of clarity that allowed Tyrion to navigate the intertwined politics of the Red Keep and strike some sort of balance with both Varys and Littlefinger. _Not that I would trust either of them__._

He passed through a section a Winterfell noted for its abandoned ancient towers. It was close to the archery range but none of the Starks or their master in arms can be found today. Perhaps they are all entertaining King Robert somewhere else. _No, there is one Stark around!_ Looking up, he saw a small, dark-hair figure climbing the jagged wall of an abandoned tower. Bran Stark, named after the legendary builder, has already made a name for himself as the best climber in Winterfell who, despite the times Lady Stark has scolded him for the dangers of his habit, kept crawling different walls to new heights. Everyone in Winterfell, except his lady mother, has essentially resigned from keeping Bran away from his hobby, especially after seeing his level of skill increasing by the day. Even Tyrion has seen the young boy’s remarkable ability remain affixed on tall structures. He was extremely surprised to see the boy losing hold on the tower, his body flipping backward, and then falling like a bird with broken wings onto the ground.

Even in his shock, he caught glimpse of a hand sticking out the window where Bran was previously standing._ This is no accident._ Tyrion dived for the nearest cover which, luckily, was easy to find given his short stature. He eventually saw Lancel and his sister coming out of the abandoned tower in very messy clothes. They walked toward Bran, unconscious on the ground. Cersei knelt down to check on the boy’s breath, then pulled a dagger from Lancel’s belt and tried to strike the defenseless young wolf. Lancel, surprised, forced Cersei away before she could slit Bran Stark’s throat. They argued for quite a while, unfortunately it was too far away for Tyrion to hear anything specific, and eventually Cersei backed down and walked away with her young cousin.

Tyrion knew that he had to get help for the boy, but he couldn’t be identified as the one who found Bran in this state. For as much as he was despised by most in his family, he’s fate is deeply connected to the Lannister name and honor. He could not afford to trigger what could be an all-out war between the North and the Westerland by drawing scrutiny over how Bran Stark fell. Luckily for the second son of Tywin Lannister, he heard steps approaching. The ruckus of men, guards who served the Starks, were taking their time to hone their archery skills when they saw a boy, the second youngest son of their liege lord, lying motionless on the ground in a pool of blood. They frantically alerted the entire castle. Maesters and the Starks soon converged all the while Tyrion observed from behind the bushes to see the boy carried back to Winterfell accompanied by a sobbing Lady Stark. What Tyrion did not realize was that high above a raven was watching him during the entire commotion.

===

It did not take long for Tyrion to hear mourning bells sound off across the castle. The wound sustained by Bran was too much for the young wolf to overcome. He died in the arms of his families. The King delayed his return to King’s Landing so that his new Hand could attend the rites for his son who died too young. The entire royal family watched stoically as Lord Stark performed an ode to the Old Gods for young Bran while the Septon summoned from Riverrun by his mother continued with an elaborate ceremony.

_Lancel is visibly shaken. He looks so guilty that it is a surprise none of the Starks actually picked up on it. My cousin needs to learn how to hide his emotions better or else he will doom his family. Cersei is a much better act in this regard than her paramour. Although it's just as likely that she simply feels no remorse over young Bran’s death. Seven have mercy on Westeros if she ever becomes Queen Regent._

Against his will, Tyrion looked away from the Royals, not wanting to draw attention to him or his cousin. So instead, he turned toward the bastard who was finally allowed out of his room sitting beside his other uncle, an officer of the Night’s Watcher. Both carried a somber look that characterized House Stark and were extremely fitting in black.

The Septon finally drew a close to his rituals when Lord Stark, with his trueborn children, entombed the young Bran and carried him off down to their ancestral crypt. The crowds started to disperse when Lady Stark finally laid eyes on Jon Snow.

“YOU … your sins killed my boy.” To everyone’s surprise, she sprinted to where Jon and Benjen Stark stood and slapped the bastard onto the ground. “YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION, I AM DELIVERING JUSTICE FOR MY BOY – you should have died, not him!” Lady Stark drew out a sword hidden under her funerary dress and stabbed directly in between the man’s eyes. He rolled left before the blade could pierce his temple while his uncle managed to grab his hysterical good sister. Lady Stark found the strength to wrestle out of her good brother’s restraints and chased Jon Snow down with her sword. Jon kept pulling back, dodging every blow while the Stark guards only stood there in turmoil, not sure about whom to help. It was Lord Stark’s angry command that finally jolted the guards to action. Three against one, they managed to wrestle the sword away from Lady Stark while holding her back from their Lord’s bastard son.

“What is the meaning of this?” Lord Eddard, enraged, questioned his lady wife.

“Bran died because of the Seven’s punishment for Jon’s sin against his family by blood. He has to die to appease the gods, or else all my children, our children, will die.” The elder Tully daughter cried.

“This is nonsense. I understand that you are grieving for Bran’s death. But it had nothing to do with Jon. Bran unfortunately fell when no one was watching.”

“Bran never fell in the past 6 years since he started crawling on walls. He’s like a spider. The old tower was hardly new to him. He fell only days after Jon has committed one of the gravest sins. It is God’s punishment on us. Ned, please open your eyes.” Lady Catelyn implored.

“Jon was not the only one that sinned.” Robb was angered that his mother was pinning all the blame on his love.

“Robb, that’s enough from you. Your mother is grieving and you need to show her some respect.” Eddard Stark pushed back against his heir, not wanting to aggravate his wife further in one of the worst moments of their lives.

“That was hardly the first time we have done it. Jon and I have been in love for over two years!” Robb yelled.

“My son has sinned against the Gods for so long …” Lady Stark whelped before fainting onto the ground.

“Mother!” Sansa and Arya cried and rushed toward their lady mother.

“Cat!” Eddard Stark also rushed toward his fragile wife. “Benjen, take Jon back to his room. Robb, I will speak with you later!”

===

“I bet you didn’t expect to be on your way to the wall so soon?” Tyrion japed at his companion Jon Snow as they ventured to their common destination – Castle Black.

Silence was the brooding Snow’s only response. “Come on, we will be travelling for weeks together, might as well get to know each other.” He continued. “I am Tyrion Lannister, the second son and third child of Lord Tywin Lannister and Lady Joanna Lannister. Although some would call me the bane of my family and my father’s deepest humiliation.”

Jon was shocked by Tyrion’s self deprecation.

“So you are listening. Look son, I know being a bastard can be hard because the people who should be the closest to you would sooner see you gone as if you were the plague. If you think that’s difficult, think what my father must see in me, the imp who killed his beloved wife.”

“But you are a trueborn lord and heir to the Rock.” Jon was shocked at how much Tyrion’s words resonated.

“My father would have dropped me into the sea a long time ago if my dear brother didn’t run away to the King’s Guard and then to Essos for the Targaryens.”

“Surely Lord Tywin would not have harmed his trueborn son.” Jon’s eyes widened.

“Listen son, humans are cruel animal. They take joy in the misfortune of others, whether it is being born on the wrong side of the bed or being born as someone who can never ride a horse without assistance. You learn to tune out the cruelty eventually, even the ones from your family.” Tyrion consoled the young bastard, who has been forced away from the person he loved without the opportunity to say farewell.

“But I loved my family. Father has mostly been fair. Arya never treated me differently because of my station. And Robb … He’s Robb. The most honorable, gentle, and fair man I know.”

“Sure Snow, we all have great family members who support us and love us despite our shortcomings. In childhood, my aunt Genna would sing to me and tell me stories when I couldn’t sleep. Jaime was always the first to jump to my defenses when someone was abusing me. Even after joining the King’s Guard, he would never forget to send me ravens full to interesting stories and people he’s met.”

“The Kingslayer was kind to you?” Jon asked in surprise. He grew up on his father’s story about the oath-breaking King’s Guard who abandoned all honor and killed his King.

“Jaime Lannister doesn’t have a good rep this side of the Narrow Sea. But I have yet to meet a person in life with a bigger heart than my brother. Even if he might not be the smartest person around.”

“I hope I can meet him one day,” Jon replied.

“I rather wish you not. If you do get to meet him, chances are he would have been forced to take the black.”

===

Over the next couple of days, the bond between Tyrion and Jon grew as they realized the boundless similarities of growing up an imp and a bastard. Tyrion promised to help search for information about Jon’s mother when he returns to King’s Landing, seeing how tight-lipped Lord Stark has been.

They were approaching the last inhabited village before Castle Black when something went awry. The place was a scene of massacre, villagers lying in pools of fresh blood and snow. Bodies with eyes wide open in fear everywhere. Benjen and the small group of Stark guards tensed. They motioned for the group to turn back. It was too late, wildlings started emerging from their surroundings one by one.

“Trap, we have been trapped! Swords up!” Benjen Stark yelled and charged forward with his sword raised.

“Tyrion, go look for cover. I have to fight.” Jon looked back in worry before following his uncle in battle.

Tyrion, resigned that he is more of a hindrance than help in such situations, dived behind one of the village huts and watched the wildlings clash with the Starks. Their forces quite evenly matched, but gradually, those from beyond the wall began to overpower the Stark men.

A particularly large and burly wildling swung his hammer at Jon, knocking him onto the ground. None of the other Stark men were close to the two. No help would come in time as the man raised his hammer a second time, aimed at the bastard’s chest.

“JON!” Tyrion yelled, grabbed a small shield from one of the corpses and sprinted toward Jon to take the blow for him. His arms felt crushed under the weight of the spiked hammer. Jon was crawling up before Tyrion took a second blow, this time sending the small man flying. His head crashed against a wall. Before he blacked out, he felt a small sense of relieve seeing Jon finally standing back up to face the enemy.

===

_It was the Red Keep. But unlike the throne room that Tyrion had become increasingly familiar thanks to serving as Casterly Rock’s liaison to the Baratheon court, this place was filled with giant skulls of great dragons. The pale whiteness of the bones reflected the dimly lit candles along the walls, making the Keep much more terrifying than Tyrion has ever seen._

_Surprised, he saw his brother. He wanted to say hi, but couldn’t move. Then, he realized why his brother looked extremely distraught. He pleaded with a skeletal silver-haired man with a crown sitting atop, laughing maniacally and demanding to “burn them all.” There was one other person in place, someone with auburn hair dressed in a long black robe with the Hand’s sigil pinned on his chest._

_“The wildfires are in place your Grace.” The man gleed and the man with the crown became even more aroused._

_“Great, great … let the whole city burn. Let Tywin Lannister or Robert Baratheon be the King over a pile of ashes.”_

_“I will head to the dragon pit now – thanks to your Grace my life’s work is finally a reality.”_

_“Dragons will arise from fire!”_

_Jamie suddenly lunged at the man wearing the Hand’s symbol. Tyrion thought to himself, this must be Rossart, the Mad King’s last hand. He snapped the pyromancer’s neck. Then, turning back, Jaime Lannister looked at the Mad King, who’s raving hysterically at having been betrayed, and plunged his white sword into Aerys’s heart. This moment, Tyrion's favorite brother became the Kingslayer._

Terrified to the core, Tyrion Lannister opened his eyes. _So that’s why my brother killed his King._

“Welcome to Castle Black, Lord Tyrion,” said an ancient man dressed in a black Maester’s attire with a pair of violet eyes eerily similar to the terrifying madness he saw in his dream…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for killing Bran guys.


	10. An Execution in the Vale (Catelyn Stark/Lysa Arryn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are other POVs (especially the minor characters) that you guys think could be interesting. Would love to write from the vantage of some less well central characters in asoiaf.

_Lady Catelyn Stark – King’s Landing_

Catelyn Stark had visited King’s Landing many times when she was still Lady Catelyn Tully. Lord Hoster Tully’s daughters would never miss a major event in the city. Marriage alliances are best formed in large gatherings of noble houses where there are plenty of options. Unfortunately, Catelyn Stark always hated the city, from its crowd to its stink. Gone was the time when his father did everything in his power to get the attention of Rhaegar Targaryen or another Lord Paramount's heir, Catelyn has arrived in King’s Landing for the first time since becoming the Matron of Winterfell. She came to avenge her son.

Slipping into the Hand’s Tower, she entrusted her childhood friend, the current Master of Coins, to help her stay discreet in a city full of conspiracies. Hearing the Hand’s carriage drawn close, she prepared to properly welcome her lord husband despite their less than ideal parting previously.

“My Lord.” She curtsied as his husband opened the door.

“Cat?” Ned Stark was surprised to see his wife in the Tower of the Hand when she should have stayed in Winterfell.

“I came immediately after receiving a letter from Lysa, Jon Arryn was murdered by the Lannisters!”

“What proof does your sister have? That is a serious accusation.” Ned Stark frowned.

“She knew that Jon was investigating the lions. Her husband didn’t tell her the specifics, but apparently Lord Arryn suspected treason of the highest degree by the Lannisters. They are the only ones with the motive and means if they discovered your stepfather’s actions. Everyone else loved Jon Arryn, she said that no one else would wish the death of her lord husband. He fell ill and died so suddenly; it was most surely the act of poison!”

“This is extremely dangerous information. Have you shared it with anyone else?” Ned hugged his wife to console her.

“No, you are the first one I have told.” _I imagine Petyr doesn't necessarily count._

“Good, do not mention it to anyone else until we have concrete evidence for the King.”

“There is one more thing,” she paused for a second for Ned to brace himself. “I found this in the old tower where Bran fell!” She put a small golden button engraved with a fierce lion on the table.

“This is … how could it be?” Ned grasped for air realizing the symbolism of the object that could point to the killer of their son.

“There were only three Lannisters in Winterfell. They killed my son like they killed Lord Arryn.” Catelyn Stark cried.

“They will pay for this!” Ned Stark agreed.

“What do you plan to do with this?” She questioned, wanting to expose the Lannisters immediately so that her dear Bran could finally rest in peace.

“I need more time to finish what Jon started and then I will petition King Robert for justice for both Bran and Lord Arryn.”

“Robert will not touch any of the Lannisters. He owes Tywin his throne and far too much debt.”

“I am the King’s Hand, I will ensure that justice is serve.”

“Do you really think Tywin Lannister will allow it? They will petition and pressure Robert until eventually all is forgotten. If we want justice we must take things into our own hands!” Lady Stark insisted.

“This is preposterous! We have the King’s justice. You cannot expect the Hand of the King to condone extrajudicial killing.” Ned pulled away from his lady wife, shocked at her burning rage.

“The Lannisters killed your son and all you want is to wait and collect evidence for the King to deliver his arbitrary decision, knowing full well that he could be easily bought by Tywin Lannister’s golds amid all his drinking and whores!”

“You don’t know Robert nearly as well as I. Tywin Lannister’s golds are enticing. But he loved Lord Arryn and respects me deeply. He will ensure that justice is served when we present the full suite of evidence.” Ned jumped in to defend his best friend and brother in all but blood, something that’s become increasingly exhausting the more he had seen and learned as the Hand.

“You don’t care about your family, there is always someone else or something else more important. Your honor, you so called self-adopted brother, your whore’s bastard, there’s …” Ned slapped Catelyn and put a stop to her vents.

“How dare you slap your lawful wife for seeking justice for your son!”

“Don’t you ever call Jon’s mother a whore again.” The Hand of the King warned in a sullen tone.

“It proves my point!” She almost growled before giving a perfunctory bow and headed to the door.

“Cat, wait,” her husband tried to reach her arm only to be slapped back.

“I will take my leave now, my lord. I know full well when I am not welcomed. I shall be on my way back to our home in Winterfell, which I hope my son can still inherit one day.” _There is not point asking Ned for help! I will take matters into my own hands._

===

“Petyr, you mentioned you have information about what I have shown you?” Catelyn Stark approached her childhood friend, her only ally left in King’s Landing.

“Yes indeed Cat!” Baelish replied with enthusiasm. “I have good reason to suspect that this button belongs to the Queen’s cousin, Lancel Lannister.”

“Are you sure?”

“Indeed, you mentioned that this belonged to one of the three Lannisters who visited Winterfell? Unlike most other great houses, House Lannister has always used variances of their coat of arms to differentiate between the main branch from the cadet branches. The differences are always subtle and unnoticeable to untrained eyes. However, you can see that the lion on this button is slightly altered compared to normal Lannister coat of arms in the both the tail and the way it is roaring. It belongs to Ser Kevan Lannister and his line if I am not mistaken, which neither the Queen nor her brother Tyrion would wear.”

“I imagine this is definitive in establishing his identity?” Catelyn became deep in thought having finally ascertained who murdered her son.

“May I ask why you are so insistent to find the owner of this small trinket? Cat, you don’t look well.” Petyr spoke full of concern for his childhood friend.

“Whoever owns this button killed my son, my dear Bran.”

“What!” Petyr was shocked. “Didn’t Bran unfortunately fall from an abandoned tower in Winterfell?” He repeated the story that has already spread across the land among the highborn families. No one should have heard any suspicions of foul play.

“After the King left, I went up to the tower multiple times whenever the pain from his death became unbearable and eventually stumbled on this. No one has been onto that god forsaken tower in centuries. My son Bran was such a good climber – he had never fallen once before. I did not suspect foul play earlier. But after stumbling upon this personal artifact of a Lannister who should have never been to that part of Winterfell, I am certain that he pushed Bran down.” Her anger only grew as she recounted the most painful day of her life. _A mother should never have to bear the pain of losing her son, I swear vengeance on Lancel Lannister in the name of the Seven._

“What is your plan now?” Petyr’s concern only grew seeing the pain in the elder Tully daughter.

“I will capture Lancel and bring him to Eerie for trial.”

“How would you do it? Lancel is the Queen’s cousin and extremely well protected by all the Gold Cloaks and the Lannisters’ own Red Cloaks.”

“That’s where you must help me Petyr, I am utterly without allies in this city.” She cried.

“Surely the Lord Hand would not let the death of his son go unpunished?” Petyr was trying to protect her. “It would be much safer and easier if Lord Stark escalated this matter to the King.”

“I do not believe the King would deliver justice for my boy.”

Petyr sighed, “you are probably right unfortunately. Lannister gold has always been most persuasive with King Robert.”

“We hear about the Baratheon King’s infamous drunken blunders all the time, even amidst fierce blizzards at Winterfell. The realm has suffered greatly under Robert Baratheon. I have nightmares often that the God is punishing all of us in Westeros for helping to usurp the throne that rightfully belonged to Prince Rhaegar and his son.”

“I have no doubt Prince Rhaegar would have made a better King, in hindsight.” Petyr agreed.

“Everyday, I grow more and more certain that the misfortune to have fallen on my family is due to my father and husband’s support of Robert’s rebellion, for going against the divine right to rule of the ordained King. The irony is that he might not even get justice for his son from the man he installed on the Iron Throne because the current King is too much of a drunk that needed Westerland’s gold.”

“Hindsight is twenty twenty. There is no point regretting over what has never been. We must look forward.” Petyr gently hugged Catelyn, giving her a safe shoulder to cry on.

“I have a group of men from the North loyal to me here. If you can inform me the next time Lancel Lannister leaves King’s Landing and his planned track. My men will be more than capable of seizing the lion.” Cat asked, guilty that she is potentially making one of her oldest and most reliable friend commit treason should the Lannisters discover his involvement.

"I can do you one better – the next time Lancel Lannister is out, I will slip good sleep in the wines of some of his traveling guards to make sure that he won’t be leaving with a full security detail." Petyr promised while gently breathing down her neck, making the Lady of Winterfell tingle in ways that she hadn’t felt in such a long time.

***

_Lady Lysa Arryn nee Tully, Regent of the Vale – Eerie_

Family, Duty, Honor – she has always resented those words. Her father never paid her the same attention as he did her sister, _that joyless women_, thinking that Catelyn Tully’s beauty and status as the eldest daughter would attract a much better highborn marriage and ally for their house.

There was one man in her early life who gave her the attention and intrigue she craved, and even that man, who rose to be one of the most powerful ministers of the state from a lowly fiefdom over an insignificant little island off the coast of Vale, would rather be with her sister than herself when they were younger.

As such, she did everything in her power to please Petyr Baelish, to win over his heart. Finally, after conspiring to kill that old goat of a husband who disgusts the Lady of the Vale every time he tries to lay himself on top of her, Lysa was sure that she has won the life-long contest against her sister for Littlefinger’s affection.

Ever since Jon Arryn’s untimely death, Yohn Royce and a number of other Arryn bannermen have become increasingly suspicious. She is well aware of their many investigations as well as what Ned Stark is doing in King’s Landing. A single mistake, and she would have been ruined and her sweet Robin would be usurped by their all too ambitious subordinates. That’s why she has been delighted by the latest raven from Petyr, that allowed her to kill two birds with one stone.

_Lancel Lannister would be found guilty of murdering Jon Arryn. My hands will be washed clean and my son’s position secured. I will be able to marry Petyr finally, after over a decade of torture married an old goat. My love also told me that he will instigate the long simmering tension between the North and the Westerland. The Tullies, Starks, Lannisters, and Baratheons will all have to come beg for my support with the Vale’s impregnable defenses. Catelyn Tully, Cersei Lannister, Lyanna Stark, Elia Martell, and Janna Tyrell, I will show you all who will have the last laugh. I am not that insignificant second daughter of Riverrrun everyone looks over anymore!_

“My lady, my lady, your sister, Lady Stark of Winterfell requests an audience!” One of their sentinels ran in with hurry.

“She is my family. Of course I will grant her an audience, fetch my son the Lord and summon the whole court as well.” Lysa commanded.

Settling her son comfortably on her laps while he digged into her breast for his meal, Lysa could not help but smirk at hers and Petyr’s perfect plan as her sister and her guards slowly escorted a beaten man with muddied blond hair in front of the Moon Gate.

“Speak, Catelyn of House Stark, what brings you and that despicable man to the great Eerie?”

“Lysa, I bring this man, Lancel of House Lannister to answer for murdering my son, Bran of House Stark and your husband, Lord Jon of House Arryn.” Catelyn spoke to the uproar of her entire court.

“Silence, Silence, SILENCE!” She yelled to control the courtesans who could not contain themselves at hearing about the possible murder of their beloved liege lord. “SILENCE IN THE NAME OF LORD ROBIN, YOUR CURRENT LORD PARAMOUNT! Lady Stark, please present your evidence in proof of this most grave accusation.”

“My lords, my ladies – I hold in my hand the definitive proof of Lancel Lannister's murder of my second son, Bran Stark.” Her sister gestured for a small container held by one of her guards. She opened it and passed a small golden button with the Lannister insignia clear for all to see. “As you can all well see, this golden button belongs of Lancel Lannister as the lion sigil bears the distinct hallmark of Ser Kevan Lannister’s Line.”

“How does this prove anything?” Jeered one of the Belmonts in her court.

“I am glad you asked, this button was found in an ancient, long abandoned tower after my son Bran, an excellent climber, fell to his death from that same tower, a tower that no one should have entered for centuries! Lancel Lannister’s personal affects could not have entered the tower suspiciously, unless he was the one to push my son to his doom. And this button, the button, was found in the dusts by the window at the same level from where Bran fell!”

The entire court stood in silence by the end of Catelyn Stark’s teary testimonial.

“Do you, Lancel of House Lannister, admit to the accusations from Lady Stark?” Lysa questioned the disheveled Lannister kneeling in front of the Moon Door. _A perfect way for him to die._

“I vehemently deny these accusations … I have no idea how that button made its way to the tower. I was … I was framed. Yes, I must have been framed – the Starks are trying to pin the death of their uncontrollable and intrusive wall crawler on me.” The young Lannister stuttered, obviously in fear of death.

“All right, I am sure the Lords of the court will have the opportunity to decide your guilt. This brings us to the second accusation that Lady Stark has made – your poisoning and murdering in cold blood of my husband Lord Jon Arryn. How do you plead?”

“I had nothing to do with the former Lord Hand’s death. That is entirely fabricated by Lady Stark's vivid imaginations … This is a sham of a court – the wife of a victim and sister of the accuser delivering judgment on the accused. It is not the King’s justice and I thought the Vale was more honorable than this!” Lancel Lannister growled to the booing of the entire court, with some Vale Lords throwing obscenities against the imputation of their honor.

“Lords and ladies of the Vale. I have incontrovertible proof that Lannisters plotted the death of my dear Husband!” She paused, and requested one of her attendants to retrieve her letter collections from Jon. “I hold in my hand letters from my husband indicating his suspicion of high treason from House Lannister against our King and his attempts at investigating their grotesque machinations. They must have received wind of my husband’s actions and became so worried about their subterfuge being exposed that they would poison the most honorable man in the realm in cold blood.” The entire castle started to roar, the Vale nobles all chanting death for the ultimate slight they have received from the House of Lions.

“This is utter nonsense. We are not aware of your husband’s investigations, even if it were real. House Lannister had no part in the old falcon’s death. The whole accusation is based on a fiction.” Lancel shivered, terrified of being surrounded and chained in a room full of hostile Vale nobles.

“Mother, is that a very bad man?” Her boy, perturbed by the chanting of his banners, raised his head to ask.

“Of course, sweet Robin. That man murdered your father and your cousin Bran.”

“What can we do with him?” Sweet Robin questioned, innocently.

“That can be your decision. You are the Lord of the Vale after all!” She could not help but smile at her purehearted and perfect boy.

“I want to see him fly!”

“As you wish. Ser Lancel Lannister, you are hereby sentenced to death for your murder of Lord Jon of House Arryn of the Eerie and Bran of House Stark of Winterfell.”

“No, no, no … please, I am innocent. I did not kill Jon Arryn. I definitely did not kill Jon Arryn. I had no idea that he was even poisoned!” Lancel Lannister yelled as the Vale guards dragged him toward the Moon Door. The Vale Lords bursted out in laughter seeing the lion losing himself and actually started pissing in his pants. Then, silence returned as Kevan Lannister’s oldest son was relieved into the valley, thousands of feet below.

_This should stop the Royces and the Graftons from pocking their noses in places where they don't belong. Soon, every major house will beg for my support in the upcoming war. Petyr and I will become the new King maker._


	11. Requiem for the Silent Wolf (Aegon VI Targaryen/Ned Stark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this fic contains a mpreg element (Kings need heirs. Jaime and Egg can never be exclusive unless Jaime can give Aegon heirs).

_Aegon VI Targaryen – Stepstones_

He’s furious at his advisers, particularly with Jaime. They had the audacity to arrange his betrothal to Mace Tyrell’s daughter behind his back to secure the support of the Reach.

_How dare Jaime ask me to marry another. Why couldn’t the stubborn lion open his eyes and see all the signals I have been sending. He makes everything so much more difficult. How can Gerion be so much more intuitive than his nephew?_

Fuming, Aegon remembered his conversation with Gerion Lannister, the King of the Pirates they captured on this very island, who saw his desire for Jaime Lannister instantly. Aegon was supposed to read about the detailed geography and cultures of the Crown Lands, in preparation for the attack soon to be launched, but he couldn’t bring himself to the books because of the impending marriage proposed. Then, he heard a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Aegon asked, not sure who would dare to approach him in such a foul mood.

“Your grace, Ser Jaime requests an audience.” The guard announced. Normally, Aegon would have been overjoyed whenever he’s with his favorite knight, but he knew that Jaime is here to try to persuade him to accept Margaery Tyrell’s hand once again.

“Tell him to come in,” Despite his annoyance, Aegon could not reject the person that has raised him and been with him for almost twenty years, every step of the way.

“Your grace…” Jaime bowed.

“So much formality from you, uncle Jaime. I thought I told you to never call me that, especially not in private. Why do you keep walling me off?” Aegon's mood dropped almost immediately.

“Your Gr… Egg, I know you might not want to accept a marriage proposal so soon. But the Reach is one of the most important Kingdoms in Westeros and Tyrell support will go a long way to reclaim your crown.”

“I wanted to marry for love, why is that so difficult to understand? Mace Tyrell is no fool and will support us when he sees my dragon!”

“Egg, I want only the best for you, you know that right?” Jaime looked guilty, knowing that he is forcing his ward to make an impossible choice.

“Sure!” Aegon replied sarcastically.

“House Targaryen has never been weaker in three centuries. As King, it is your duty to repopulate your line. A duty that’s probably even more urgent than retaking the Iron Throne. Your rule will never be secured without an heir and hopefully at least a spare.” Jaime explained in the most rational tone possible, but Aegon wanted to puke and scream.

“It is YOU that I wanted to rule with. It is YOU that I wanted to rebuild House Targaryen with. Why are you constantly trying to pawn me off to that Tyrell girl when you know perfectly well that I LOVE YOU!” Aegon blasted.

“Egg, that’s... that’s wrong… unhealthy,” Jaime murmured, avoiding his accusing gaze.

“What’s so wrong with two people who love each other and want to be with each other for the rest of their lives?” The King closed in on his King’s Guard, who gradually backed away until he hit the wall.

“I am too old for you, you were my ward! I had power over you and I never meant to abuse it!” Jaime cannot pace back anymore while his sworn King kept encroaching his personal space further.

“I don’t care. Jaime Lannister, you are the only person I will always love as long as I walk this earth.” The young Targaryen declared.

“Even if everything else is not an issue. Aegon, you are the King, you need heirs! There is no other Targaryen left to inherit the throne. Your kingdom will plunge into chaos without a clear succession plan. I will not be the cause of million deaths in a war that could have been easily prevent if you fulfilled your duties. If I taught you better to fulfill your duties!” The lion pleaded. The all too consuming love from the dragon weighing heavily on him.

“You have heard about the vision from your uncle Gerion? He saw you giving me heirs and helping me rebuild House Targaryen!”

“That’s a hallucination from an old man who’s not very mentally stable.”

“But uncle Gerion knew so much more, every one of his visions has proven true. Valyria is the land of magic and I am the true heir to old Valyria. The powers of my ancestors helped Gerion Lannister escape the doom and gave him the power of premonition to show us the way. A way to rebuild my House and old Valyria with my true love.” He grabbed Jaime shoulder and inched closer. “Remember the story of the Fountain of Birth from Gerion’s vision? A spring that allows two men in love sire their own children? I have sent a small team from the golden horde to the edges of the Dothraki Sea to investigate. Their raven came back and claim to have found an undiscovered tribe that have guarded the Fountain for millennia.” Seeing Jaime wavering, Aegon continued, “what good is the Iron Throne if I cannot be with the man I love? Please, Jaime, I know deep down, you love me as well – help me rebuild our house, our Kingdom.”

“But … even if I can give you heirs. The faith will never recognize them. The other nobles will see them as unnatural products from a most unnatural union.” Jaime rejected.

“Anyone, any faith, that dare to speak ill of you will meet the full ire of my dragon!” Aegon growled.

Jaime looked as if to object, only to be interrupted by another knock on the door.

“Your Grace, urgent news from the West! the usurper has died. Both of his brothers have raised banners to challenge Joffrey Baratheon’s claim. The North is also marching toward King’s Landing demanding the release of Ned Stark and his daughters!”

***

_Ned Stark – the black cell deep beneath the Red Keep_

Time and space seem to have different measures in the complete darkness of the black cell. Has it been a week, a month or longer since he’s been dragged down here and locked away? The only person who visits in these tumultuous times had been the Spider, who hardly makes an ideal company.

The Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North had always been reluctant to take on positions of power his best friend and brother in all but name had offered him through the years. _Starks never do well in the south, it seems I will be the latest in a long line who did not heed our ancestral warning. I am so sorry to have brought Arya and Sansa to this calamity. May the Old Gods and the New have mercy on my daughters. They are innocent and have done no wrong._

He knew that Lord Renly had probably slipped out of the city when Robert was on his dying breath and he has regretted ever since not asking the younger brother of the King to also take his girls with him. Stannis had even more foresight and returned to his domain after Jon Arryn’s death, pulling all his forces. _The city is filled with only Lannister men now. Had Robert been such a terrible King that none of his true family felt the care to be by his side in the death bed? The only ones who remained only wished to hasten his demise._

A small light penetrated the never-ending darkness of the dungeon originally constructed by Aegon the Conqueror for his fiercest enemies. Lord Stark didn’t bother to raise his head. He knew who was coming.

“Good day, my lord.” The Eunuch’s voice came through, as he expected.

“What’s the matter, Lord Varys, have you come to visit a dying man one last time?”

“Mayhaps, that’s only part of my reasons for this visit.”

“When am I to be executed?” Edd shot up, realizing his doom could be near. Never once in the Eunuch’s earlier visits had he been so clear as to Cersei and Joffrey’s plans for him.

“Your public trial has been scheduled for tomorrow noon.” The Master of Whisperers replied without a hint of emotion. “The King and Queen want you to confess to treason and take the black. Otherwise you will lose your head”

“Why would I when it is they who have committed treason? You probably knew before anyone else that none of Cersei’s children are sired by King Robert! Yet despite your oath, you withheld a piece of information of the utmost importance from your true King until the end!” Ned was angry, realizing both Varys and Littlefinger probably learned of Cersei’s treason long before anyone else. But neither of them volunteered the information despite their oaths as small council members to serve Robert with full fealty.

“Oaths are a thing for the knights. You really expect too much from the Master of Whisperers. Unlike the few people in King’s Landing who took their vows seriously, I am sure you will find that most of us have no qualm breaking faith if it could make us another penny.”

“That is something I would never understand with you southerners. You talk of chivalry and knighthood but so few, even those sworn to uphold them, actually live by their honor and faith.”

“That’s something I have to disagree. It is human nature not southern nature to act in your best interest despite some lofty principles of honor and vows. I am sure you will agree once you hear that Lady Sansa will be front and center at your trial.”

Ned could not believe the audacity of the Lannisters against a daughter of the North – all this time, he had hoped that the threat of civil war would have at least softened their treatment of his daughters.

“Think about your girl. What the Lannisters will do to her if her father continues to accuse her captors of treason and adding support to Stannis’s rebellion.” Varys continued.

“Stannis is rightful King.” He insisted.

“That’s debatable. Also, regardless of what you say out there, Stannis will continue to rebel, Renly has also taken up arms while the Lannisters will do everything to protect their supremacy in the Kingdom. But you could save Lady Sansa from a lot of pain and torture if you said what Cersei and Joffrey wanted to hear.”

“Why are you serving them so faithfully now? And what about my daughter Arya?” Ned was suddenly terrified, because never once had the Eunuch mentioned his youngest daughter's name or wellbeing.

“Lady Arya managed to escape and the last I heard, to give you some comfort, the Lannister forces had no clue where your younger daughter is.” Ned’s stomach churned, cannot bear to think about the hardship in exile Arya will have to endure, but also relieved that the worst has not come. “Also, I do not serve the Lannisters, but the realm.”

“Then Stannis should be your rightful King.” Ned insisted.

“That is something I differ fundamentally with you Westerosis. I do not see the realm as embodied by the constantly squabbling great houses of the land. The realm to me is embodied in all the residents of the land, including the lowest of the low, those at Flea Bottom who are conscripted to a short and terrible life of hardship from conception, with almost no chance to rise up in ranks.” Varys defended himself.

“What’s your ultimate goal then, in this game?”

“I hear of a great golden dragon on Stepstones, Lord Stark. Aegon VI Targaryen should be preparing to land in Blackwater Bay as we speak.” Not to Ned’s surprise, the Master of Whisperers evaded his question. _Varys is too careful, unwilling to satisfy the curiosity of a powerless man._

“Dragons, I thought they died out long ago.”

“Indeed, but Aegon the Sixth has managed to reawaken them. Perhaps the Seven is smiling on House Targaryen once again. Lord Stark, a force that is greater than Aegon the Conqueror will soon be landing in Westeros just as this land plunges into civil war should you continue to defy Joffrey and Cersei.”

“So all along, your loyalty was with the Targaryens? Tell me, why didn’t you inform King Aerys of the impending sacking of his capital? Why did you not stop the Kingslayer from killing his King?”

“You misunderstood. My loyalty lies only with the realm, not the Targaryens or any other house for that matter. I am merely informing you of the upcoming great war that will be triggered by your death, something that you can easily prevent by admitting to treason. Otherwise, the Seven Kingdoms could be bled dry before Aegon VI Targaryen brings fire and blood with his golden dragon.” Varys implored with determination.

_Fire and blood. Aegon, Jon’s brother – he’s coming to avenge his family and punish all the rebels. May Rhaegar’s son have mercy on the North. No, should anything happen to me, I cannot die here with my secret. I must tell Robb. I must tell Jon, he is the only one who can stop his brother from scorching the North!_

“Lord Varys, I assume there is no point asking you to free me from the dungeon?” Ned Stark shot back at his visitor.

“I could, but would I?” The eunuch mused. “No.”

“Can you swear to let my son Robb know a man’s greatest secret, should anything happen to me?” Ned Stark pleaded.

“I could swear, but as you should have known by now, my vows have little weight.” Varys smirked, quite confident that he knows whatever Ned Stark, who’s hardly a man of secrets, is about to inform him.

“I know, but letting Robb know of this secret will be a blessing to the people of the realm. If you care about the little folks and the realm as much as you profess” Ned continued, “Jon Snow is not my son – he’s my nephew, born to my sister Lady Lyanna Stark and Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen after they wed on the Isle of the Faces. His true name is Jaeharys Targaryen and he's Aegon Targaryen’s trueborn brother!” He shouted with all his breaths, finally revealing the secret he thought he would carry to the grave.


	12. Message from King's Landing (Varys/Jon Snow/Jorah Mormont)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Jorah Mormont pledged his support to Danaerys long before he met Egg and Jaime.

_Varys – the black cell of the Red Keep_

Varys was shocked. It is the greatest secret he has learned in well over a decade. Ned Stark, the most honorable man of the North, King Robert Baratheon’s dearest friend, has been hiding treason under everyone’s nose! _At least Littlefinger also has no idea who the bastard of Winterfell truly is! I will have to make sure it stays that way despite his closeness with Lady Stark._

Recomposing himself, Varys turned back to the Warden of the North, “King Robert would have you put to death had he found out before the boar gorged into him.”

“I know, but he’s not here anymore, is he?” He laughed defeatedly. “Killed by his own wife who was never faithful to him from day one. I tried to protect his Kingdom and was never going to tell Jon about his true parentage until he has taken the vows of the Night’s Watch.”

“Do tell me, you want Aegon Targaryen to show leniency to the North because of his half brother, whom you have wronged for his entire life?” Varys was shocked at Ned’s audacity to ask Rhaegar and Lyanna’s boy for mercy despite years of bad blood.

“I protected him, saved him from certain death.” Ned growled. “He is just as much a son of the North as he is a dragonspawn. Plus, he loves Robb.”

“It seems even the honorable Ned Stark is not above manipulating a man’s love to further his own goals.” He could not help but to point out the lord’s hypocrisy. “You sure are trying to take every advantage of the relationship that you have wholehearted condemned.”

“I am the Lord of the North, Lord Varys. It is my responsibility to protect it above all else.” Ned shifted in guilt.

“Very well, I will inform your bastard of his new found status. Rest assured it is not out of any oath I will keep, but because it is fully in line with my interests.” He hurried away, needing to change his whole plan with this new founding knowledge.

===

Varys is excited. He has gained another powerful leverage in the great game. He slowly made his way to the underground level, where Robert Baratheon has stored the relics of the Targaryen dynasty, the skull of great dragons, and approached his confidante with an important message.

“Flamingo, please send this to the seagull before he leaves for Essos. I want one of the eggs diverted to Castle Black along with this letter for Maester Aemon Targaryen.”

“Is it wise? Setting the twin dragons with one fewer weapon against the sand dragon and his lion?” His agent questioned.

“This lone egg will find greater use with another master, a son of ice and fire. They will have a much better chance ensuring balance in the realm and holding the sand dragon to account.”

_Ever since Robert ascended the throne as a drunken fool, I have been hedging my bets in hope that one of the Targaryens could restore peace and prosperity to the realm should the need arise. Joffrey’s increasing cruelty and madness only added to the urgency. But I never expected Aegon Targaryen and Jaime Lannister to grow out of my control. They could completely devastate all Seven Kingdoms with their great dragon and increasing military power. That will not do, I cannot rest all my hopes on Aegon VI being a benevolent ruler – he must be balanced with another great force of equal magnitude and ideally, a dragon in the North as well._

“It will be delivered as you wish.” The flamingo made he’s way from the basement, leaving his master to contemplate the balance that he is finding increasingly difficult to maintain.

===

The day has finally come. The accusers sharpened his axe, the magistrate prepared his charges, the King and Queen Mother are seated along with their hostage and all the other officials of import for the great theatrics. All that is left is for Ned Stark to be dragged out of the black cell and the greatest sham of a public trial since Aerys the Mad King burned down Rickard Stark will begin.

Lord Varys watched intensely as the man was dragged out in front of Baelor the Blessed to a cheering crowd. The Lannister propaganda machine started turning the day they threw the former Hand into the depths of Maegor’s Hold. By now, most of the peasants in King’s Landing have been convinced of Ned Stark’s high treason. Sansa, the lord’s only daughter was dressed in the most regal clothing and seated right beside the Queen. Only the fully armed red cloaks standing intently behind her, ready to leap at a moment of notice, betrayed her situation as essentially a hostage in a gilded cage.

The magistrate announced the honorable Stark’s crimes against men and the Septon to the Royal Household stepped forward, breaking centuries of protocols, to declare the hapless man’s crime against the Seven. The nobles who are not yet fully aligned with Cersei Lannister, including some of her father’s agents, were aghast by the break in protocol. Sansa could not contain herself and jumped out of her chair, yelling and fighting, only to be held down by the Lannister guards once more.

_Cersei and Joffrey must be mad, to accuse a Lord Paramount of secular crimes is one thing and fully within the power of the King, but to accuse him of canonical crimes without recourse breaks centuries of conventions. How do they hope to win over the neutral Kingdoms and nobilities when they learn that the King has no qualms indicting a sitting Lord and the former Hand of divine sins. Even the Mad King knew better than to use the faith against his rivals._

He saw Lord Stark staring long and hard at his daughter, being held by two burly men. He heard Eddard Stark’s confession to both his crimes against men and god and he heard Joffrey jumping up in glee to deliver his judgment to send the Lord to the wall. _Wait, what did Joffrey say? It can’t be._ He was so consumed by his own thought that he completely missed Joffrey’s pronouncement, only to realize Ser Illyn Payne swung Ice and Ned Stark’s head was smoothly severed from his body.

The whole crowd roared in deafening laughter and cheers, drowning out the cries of Lady Sansa and the gasps of every highborn at the Great Sept except the King. _Well, there is no way to prevent the realm from disintegrating now._

***

_Jon Snow – Castle Black_

It’s been weeks since he swore by the oath of the Night’s Watch. Uncle Benjen was insistent on seeing him complete his vows before heading back out to ranging mission. _Lady Catelyn must be overjoyed now, the bastard never able to touch his son again. Robb, I am truly sorry for I could not keep our promise._

Tyrion has been his closest companion ever since they have arrived. But the heir to Casterly Rock was recalled by his father almost as soon as he woke up. Jon is completely alone now. He did not fit in. He was not a rapist or a thief or a murder and he grew up with a noble education, unlike most of the other new recruits. He was too skilled for everyone in his class, because, as Tyrion pointed out, none of the peasants who joined the Watch had been taught by one of the great Arm’s Master of the North since they were 5. His one friend in the entire order is a chubby southern highborn, the former heir to Horn Hill in the Reach. Like Jon Stark, he was forced to join the order by his family. Unlike Jon Snow, he was forced here so that his father, the famed general Randyll Tarly, could pass their house to his younger brother.

Imagine his surprise when the Maester of Castle Black summoned him to his quarters. _What does the old Maester want from me? I do not have any talent in healing or scholarship._ Still, he made his way to the old man, knowing that a new inductee without assignment could not afford to offend one of the men who will be deciding his fate.

“Maester, you have summoned me?” Jon knocked before slowly opening the door.

“So you must the Jon Snow I keep hearing about. Please close the door tight!” Said the old master, who seemed unusually cheerful at Jon’s visit.

“Maester, how can I be of service?”

“No need to be so formal, Jon. Is the door shut?” The maester is oddly fixated on ensuring the privacy of their conversion.

“Yes, I made sure.” Jon replied faithfully.

“Good, good. Jon, please come closer.” The blind old man gestured and Jon complied. He used his hand to slowly trace the contours of Jon’s face as if to create a mental image of the young wolf despite his loss of sights. “It is true, you have my father and nephew’s bone structure!” Jon shifted uncomfortably to the old man’s strange words.

“Young Jon, I have two gifts for you.” The old man turned to pull something hidden deep in his book cases. It was two containers, one long and rectangular and one much smaller cubical. “Do open them.”

“Thank you Maester. I don’t know what I have done to deserve your kindness!” Jon was graciously, never expecting gifts from the ancient Maester who has served Castle Black for more than 50 years. He unlocked the longer case and was shocked by the sight to behold. It is an elegant sword that shined in a way that Jon has not seen from any other except his father’s great ancestral Valyrian blade, Ice.

“This is Dark Sister. It has been a symbol of my family since they fled the Doom over four hundred years ago. The last person who actually took it to combat was the Bloodraven himself. I am afraid to say that despite my lineage, I never once had to use this sword for battle. It is time to pass it on to the next generation.” The ancient Maester shocked the bastard of Winterfell.

“Then you must be …”

“I am Aemon Targaryen, son of Maekar I Targaryen and Queen Dyanna Dayne, former crown prince and the brother to Aegon V Targaryen.”

“Maester Aemon, why would you gift me something of such greatness?” Jon was beyond words at finding the former Crown Prince and one of the last heir of Valyria so far north.

“It’s yours by birthright. Jon Snow, that’s the name your uncle concocted to protect you from Robert Baratheon’s wrath – may my beautiful niece Rhaelle rest in peace.” The Targaryen Prince shuddered at the mentioned of the former King, his great-grandnephew, who slaughtered most of his other family members. “You were born Jaeharys Targaryen. Your mother was Lyanna of House Stark and your father Rhaegar of House Targaryen, they were wed under the Old Gods on the Isle of Faces. You are the trueborn brother of Aegon VI Targaryen who’s currently fighting to restore our family in Essos.”

Jon Snow felt like his head was about to explode. The information from Maester Aemon was so heavy that it made him almost breathless. “How could you have known?”

“A young friend of mine in King’s Landing delivered this message to me with the utmost urgency and discretion. It is your uncle Lord Stark’s final word.”

“What, no, that’s not possible! My fa… uncle, whoever, Lord Stark is serving as the Hand to King Robert. How could he have died?”

“Alas, I am sorry to inform you that King Robert has passed recently. His heir Joffrey I Baratheon ordered the arrest of the Hand almost immediately and beheaded him for treason three nights ago according to yesterday's raven from the capital.”

“How could this be? What about Robb and the other northern Lords – surely they would not have watched when their Lord Paramount was decapitated?” Jon is grabbing at straws, fearing for the worse yet to come for his family, his love, his Robb.

“Robb Stark and the Norther Lords started marching on King’s Landing when Lord Eddard was arrested according to this letter. I imagine they will not back down especially now and will soon come head-to-head against the Lannister army.” Maester Aemon gave him a letter undersigned by a spider.

“I, I, I have to go. I cannot leave Robb to fight this war alone!” Jon stared up at his great-great-granduncle. A moment of clarity finally came to him. His love is embroiled in a full-out civil. He will never be able to sleep soundly knowing the grave danger that his dearest brother, _cousin now I guess, although it really doesn’t matter if I am a Targaryen_, is facing.

“My boy, I have never been so filled with joy in the last twenty years since the fall of my house and the slaughter of my family. You have to follow your heart and do what is right. Don’t let regret follow you for the rest of your life.” Maester Aemon took his hand and reassured him. “Go Jaeharys, go find the family you care so deeply. Use Dark Sister to defend it until the end of day. I will scrub your records from the Night’s Watch. Please do not let regret consume you. Jaeharys, you are too young and deserve to live a full and fulfilling life under the sun.” Maester Aemon gently caressed his face, trying to savor as much memory of his long-deceased family as possible.

“Thank you, Ma … granduncle.” Jon would be forever grateful to the oldest living Targaryen, for giving him a chance to save his beloved brother.

“You make me so happy. Oh there is one thing that you shouldn’t forget.” Aemon Targaryen pushed the smaller cubical box forward. “What’s inside symbolizes House Targaryen perhaps even more than Dark Sister.”

***

_Jorah Mormont – en route to Dragonstone_

They have been sailing toward Dragonstone for weeks now. Ever since receiving news of Stannis Baratheon’s entry into the civil war that has engulfed Westeros. Dragonstone’s defenses are at an all time low. The Westerosi rebels are doing such a good job killing each other after the usurper died. They have decided to let the so called five Kings bleed more on the mainland, while they recapture the ancestral seat of House Targaryen.

_Stannis Baratheon’s forces are essentially tied on the mainland as he prepares to siege his brother Renly. Monford Velaryon and Adrian Celtigar both pledged their support to Aegon in secret. There is no more obstacle on our way to Dragonstone. The onion knight’s remaining guards and ships are of no concern to the Griffin’s Golden Company. I must try to ferret information to the spider to alert him that the dragon has backtracked from his plan to take King’s Landing directly. Hopefully I can get to one of the Seaworth ravens before it is too late. Aegon Targaryen’s growing power will make Danaerys’s path to the throne much more challenging._

The frightening monstrosity that is Dragonstone Castle has become visible even from Jorah’s ship. He’s somewhat disappointed that Stannis’s men were nowhere to be found. _Even if Stannis Baratheon brought most of his ships and soldiers to the Stormland, he should have made provisions in case his home base is attacked._ As they drew closer ad closer to the historical seat of the Crown Prince, he realized why they have had it so easy sailing into the heart of the Crownland. _The faithful Velaryon and Celtigars were one step ahead!_

The Baratheon loyalist probably never expected to be betrayed so suddenly by their fellow men-in-arms. By the time Jorah’s ship pulled into the harbor, all Baratheon tapestries and flags have been taken down, replaced by the three-headed dragon of the Targaryens. The Dragonstone fleet has replaced the stag and burning heart with banners from each individual house. Only the Seaworth colors are missing.

He made his way into the main castle, hoping to find an unsecured raven, before stumbling onto Jaime Lannister, who is brooding at the edge of the cliff instead of celebrating with his King and all the other Targaryen loyalists. His golden armor shining brightly under the clear sky, but his mood is foul to anyone with eyes. _It’s odd, ever since news of the usurper's death reached us, the lion has been spending a lot more time alone and putting Aegon in a bad mood almost constantly now. Something must have happened to strain their relationship – I better find out if it could be of use to my Queen._

“Ser Jaime,” the northerner approached.

Jaime, perhaps surprised by his sound, turned from the edge and looked at him with curiosity but did not respond in words.

“What a great surprise finding you here? I was sure you would be celebrating with King Aegon and the other Dragonstone nobles.”

“The same could be said of you, Lord Mormont.”

“But I am sure the King wouldn’t be nearly as happy to see me in the great hall as he would be to see you by his side.” Noticing that Jaime’s eyes narrowed, Jorah continued, “has something been going on between you and the King? Jon and I are both very worried that you guys are obviously making each other miserable.”

“It is none of your business.” The Lannister blurted out defensively.

“We are worried about you. And I am sure whatever has transpired to cause this break between you and the King can be resolved by talking to each other. King Aegon is always so happy to see you around when he was younger.”

“Thanks for your concern, Lord Mormont. But there is nothing you nor Jon Connnington can do. The King needs to think about the future he wants to create more carefully and I need to give him some distance for him to do that.”

_Interesting, something definitely changed. The golden lion and his dragon used to be inseparable._ “I might not know all the history between you and King Aegon, but I have been with you guys for over five years now. I can see how much pain you are in by barricading yourself from the King and how much stress that is putting on him as well. You two share such a precious bond, I would hate to see it tarnished.”

“This BOND is the PROBLEM. I AM THE PROBLEM.” Jaime Lannister suddenly roared at Jorah, making him jump back on his feet. “I am sorry to have lost my temper, if you will excuse me.” He then quickly dashed away without waiting for Jorah’s response, disappearing behind the winding hallways of the castle. _I will have to add a note to Varys. The eunuch might have better luck finding out what happened between the Kingslayer and Aegon Targaryen. This is deeply suspicious._

Thanking the Seven for his luck, he managed to steal one of the raven the Golden Company has left unattended.

_The spider will be watching. My Queen, please stay safe._


	13. Negotiation and Betrayal (Willas Tyrell)

_Willas Tyrell – Highgarden_

“Margaery, have you heard? Aegon Targaryen has taken Dragonstone. This could give Stannis a heart attack.” Willas pulled up to his sister Margaery, who is in a worse than expected mood following the untimely death of her husband Renly.

“Willas, so great to find you here, I thought you would be consoling Loras.” Margaery stared at him from the green field, pushing down her melancholy with ease.

“Well, I leave consoling the inconsolable to our much wiser grandmother.” Willas joked lightheartedly.

“True, no point trying to do the impossible. Although Willas, as I have repeatedly said to all of you, I am fine over my late husband’s passing. Of course I would have wished for my marriage to not be vaporized within a moon, but compared to Loras my loss is really miniscule.” Margaery complained, tired of being treated like a bereaved widow.

“Perhaps you are not mourning for Renly like Loras, but we all know how much being Queen meant for you.”

“That was more father and grandmother’s dream. I only regret because Renly and I are the King and Queen the realm needs right now. Not the madness of Joffrey, the sternness of Stannis nor the inexperience of Robb. No, the people needed a King and Queen who understood and cared for the opinions of the little folks.”

“You would have made a great Queen.” Willas pulled closer to Margaery, “in fact, you might still be Queen.”

“With Aegon VI Targaryen?” Margaery huffed. “Remind me when father gets his much awaited raven from Dragonstone. Remember how he rejected us unequivocally when Robert Baratheon died? I have never seen more disdain for my hand.”

“Aegon Targaryen remains uncommitted though. Who else could be better for his claim than a wife who could bring the full force of Reach to his cause? The Martells are going to support him regardless, even as they vie for his hand with Ariane Martell. The Lannisters are fully behind Joffrey. The Starks want independence for the north which House Targaryen will never agree. The Arryns are ruled by a mad women and they have no eligible female of the right age while the Tullys are supporting their Stark cousin.” Willas tries to encourage his sister. _It is strange how firmly Aegon Targaryen rejected our marriage proposal. Pushing us to one of his enemies will make Targaryen restoration much more difficult._

“I know full well that grandmother is negotiating with Tywin Lannister who is apparently very amenable to our terms. I expect to be married to King Joffrey Baratheon before long.” Margaery uttered the name of the bastard son of Tygett Lannister with disdain.

“We must all do our parts.” Willas sighed with regret.

“Growing strong when we all do our part?” Margaery retorted. “I understand the role I must play in the great game. Please do not patronize me Willas. You were much more hotheaded in youth and forgot your role when you got your legs broken by Oberyn Martell.” She looks offended.

“Sister, you know full well that I did not mean to offend you.” Willas chased after his sister. “I understand how the rejection by Aegon Targaryen must have hurt you, but allying with the Lannisters will secure our western border once and for all. Joffrey, regardless of what we might think, is sitting on the Iron Throne and we will make sure it stays that way if a marriage alliance is reached between us and the Lannisters. Plus, the bastard King’s madness can be used to your advantage.”

“Do say more.” Intrigued, Margaery stopped pulling away.

“Controlling a mad person is so much easier than controlling a sane person. You can be the power behind the throne and the most powerful woman in the Kingdom. The people will only love you more seeing the contrast between you and your husband.” Willas is calculating every course of action. “Plus, we only need a son and once that’s accomplished, you can slip some Tear of Lys into Joffrey’s cup if you still find him repulsive.”

“I will keep that in mind …” Margaery was cut off by their grandmother’s personal guard, who summoned them to the her solar.

===

“Grandmother, father, mother.” Margaery curtsied while Willas bowed seeing all the elder Tyrells gathered in one place with Garlan and Loras as well.

“What’s the news? Is it Tywin or Aegon?” Garlan questioned, knowing that the only reason their grandmother would find fit to summon her entire family is for a major announcement. At this point, it most likely involves Margaery’s upcoming marriage arrangements.

“Tywin Lannister has agreed to all our terms,” declared his grandmother. Loras gave Margaery a worrying look while Garlan also showed a hint of displeasure at the prospect of their sister marrying someone called the Mad King reborn.

“But that’s not all. Loras, stop looking as if we are sending dear Margaery to death row – you need to learn to hide your emotions better. Jaime Lannister wants to come to Highgarden to negotiate the betrothal between Aegon VI Targaryen and Margary.” Olenna broke the news that surprised all the younger Tyrells.

“I thought that deal was off the table.” Garlan exhaled in shock.

“Well, the Kingslayer and Jon Connington must have seen the merits of our alliance. Margaery, even if we get the marriage signed, there is a lot of work ahead. I have not heard of Aegon Targaryen reaching out to any other houses for marriage, which means that his initial rejection of you is probably due to some pesky infatuation with another woman, most likely in Essos.”

“My daughter will charm Rhaegar’s son as soon as she can be presented in front of him.” Mace exclaimed with pride, much to the embarrassment of his daughter.

“I hope your Lord Father is right, but I suspect that’s not the case.” Olenna sniped at his son with disdain. “Men are all too prone to digress from their duties when someone young and pretty holds their hearts’ affection. Margaery, you must win over Aegon as his Queen or else his skank will probably walk all over you.” Olenna warned.

“Yes grandmother, you have prepared me well for this day.” Margaery replied with confidence. _She is the granddaughter of the Queen of Thorne. Aegon Targaryen’s paramour will be no match to the most beautiful rose of Highgarden._

===

They didn’t have to wait long for Jaime Lannister’s ship to dock. By midday, the Kingslayer marched into the Reach with surprisingly few men. Perhaps he’s feeling all too confident that they can strike a deal. _Jaime Lannister is probably most well positioned man in this war. Even if we were to strike a deal with the Lannisters and turn him over to Casterly Rock, his father and sister will not do him any harm._

As the Targaryen men rode up the windy road to Highgarden, Willas got to see the legendary Kingslayer in person for the first time. The man wore the uniform of the King’s Guard so well, the picture-perfect image that every boy in Westeros dreams of becoming when they grew up, the knight who wore golden armor and a white cape to defend the King from harm. His stoic expression gives nothing away as Willas and the rest of his family gathered to welcome their guest.

“Lord Mace, Lady Olenna, Lady Alerie, thank you for welcoming me into your home.” Jaime bowed to the senior members of House Tyrell.

“Ser Jaime, you are most welcome. We have long been hoping for this meeting.” His father was the first to return Jaime Lannister’s greetings.

“I would love to have more opportunities to explore the beauty of Highgarden, but we are unfortunately pressed for time. Shall we get the negotiation started right away?” Aegon Targaryen’s lion inquired.

“What’s the hurry, we have prepared a great feast for you. Most the noble houses of the Reach are gathered and I would loathe for you to miss the lunch. Whatever discussions can wait after a good meal!” His father patted on his stomach to invite Ser Jaime to the feast.

“If that’s the case I graciously accept.”

===

“So, why do you think Jaime Lannister is really here?” Garlan walked behind him and whispered in his ear. They have both stepped far away from the main tables where the Kingslayer is regaling all the heads of the major Reach houses about his years in Essos, while the ladies are mostly gathered in another corner gossiping about the most handsome features of Tywin Lannister’s son.

“To negotiate the marriage between our sister and his King?” Willas quipped knowing full well that’s not the answer his brother is looking for.

“But why agree to the discussion when they rejected our proposal so unequivocally the first time around?” Garlan frowned with a hint of suspicion.

“That’s why we have to be watchful. I have heard that Jaime vouched for this meeting personally. Who knows what game Tywin Lannister’s son is playing?” Willas narrowed his eyes on the Kingslayer.

“I personally much rather Margaery marry Aegon. Joffrey Baratheon will likely be killed by one of his subordinates or even Tywin Lannister before year end, if rumors of his proclivities were true.”

“There is little point speculating, we will know soon enough.”

===

“Lord Jaime, it is an honor welcoming you to Highgarden.” After the feast, his grandmother suggested a much more intimate and private setting – they decided to convene their negotiation in a small garden cottage deep inside the castle that was purportedly built by Garth Greenhand himself, not that Willas give the legend much credence. Olenna, Mace, and he represent the Tyrells while Jaime Lannister represents his King and House Targaryen.

“Thank you, Lord Mace. Lady Olenna, what an honor to be graced by your presence.” Jaime turned toward his grandmother and nodded.

“Yes, Ser Jaime, very pleasant to have you with us on this beautiful day. Forgive me for my lack of courtesy, my old bones prevent me for standing for too long and all the other strenuous etiquette.” _Grandmother is playing her age card again, trying to throw the Lannister off balance. Although from the look of it Ser Jaime had been prepared._

“Of course, you will find my King more than accommodating toward people in senile conditions.” Jaime replied in a bemused tone.

“Glad we have an understanding.” Olenna brushed through the impasse. “I am sure you and my grandson Willas here have already been introduced. Let’s cut to the chase, you are not the only side that is vying for Margaery’s hands. She is the most eligible lady in all of Westeros – your father, Stannis, and the Starks all want to secure our support through a marriage alliance. What do you have to offer?”

“Forgive me if I am wrong, but I seem to recall that our only competition for Lady Margaery’s hands is my father. Your daughter might have been willing to marry Renly, who kept, shall we say, his personal habits largely discrete. I doubt House Tyrell is willing to stomach the humiliation of marrying your only daughter to a man who has declared his undying love to his bastard brother.”

“There are other Starks available.” His grandmother interjected.

“Those Starks won’t make her Queen. Stannis, the last I checked, is married to Selyse Florent. Her house isn’t exactly on the best terms with House Tyrell. Even if you managed to convince Stannis to divorce his lady wife, would you really want to marry the rose of Highgarden to a man old enough to be his father, when he is only one of the many claimants to be King?” Jaime stared directly at Lady Olenna, unyielding. “Well, there are also the Greyjoys that you could consider.” He laughed sarcastically.

“You have done your homework, Lord Jaime.” Olenna paused to gaze upon the lion who betrayed his horde to serve the dragon. “Tywin has been groveling to marry Joffrey to Margaery. If you recall, your nephew actually sits on the Iron Throne and has the wealth of your family behind him. Compared to King Joffrey your King is more like a beggar. What can he offer? A few impoverished rocks in the Narrow Sea and a couple thousand men?”

“True, Joffrey does seem to be the safest horse to bet in this race of Kings. But you would not have me here if you thought that tying yourselves to the Lannisters is a good idea.” Jaime was not swayed by his grandmother’s case – _he knew that Aegon is our preferred choice._

“That you are wrong my dear. King Joffrey remains our preferred candidate. We welcomed you to our home to give you and your King a chance to change our minds.” Olenna smirked and lied without a hint of ruse.

“My King is willing to offer you all the awards that befits a royal wedding – lands and riches from our rivals, Stannis Baratheon’s head to avenge Renly Baratheon, Margaery’s firstborn son as the Prince of Dragonstone, and of course, Lord Mace as the Hand of the King.” Jaime declared to the shock of Olenna and the glee of his father.

“My oaf of a son will sooner run the Kingdom to the ground than Robert Baratheon goes through his whores as the Hand.” Olenna huffed indignantly.

“Mother, that’s completely uncalled for. I believe Lord Jaime and King Aegon are extremely good judges of character. Having the father of the Queen as Hand will only ensure stability and unity of the Kingdom.” His father is boasting like an overgrown rooster, eager to collect whatever position or honor to enlarge his ego, regardless of his lack of any discernible skills.

“That is our belief as well. Who’s better to serve in the most powerful position of the realm other than the father of the Queen, someone who has demonstrated his unwavering loyalty and military prowess by defeating the usurper many times during the rebellion.” _Ser Jaime is really good at stoking father’s ego – grandmother is looking as if she’s about to explode at how easily her son is undermining her plans._

“Lord Jaime, your proposal is a great point to start, but we have no guarantee that Aegon VI Targaryen can successfully restore his dynasty. We would never commit Margaery for an unknown after what happened with Renly. The war is too unpredictable.” Willas knew he had to reign in his father’s ego, otherwise he will agree to everything Jaime Lannister says.

“Of course, we are not asking Margaery to marry some pretender. Aegon is the rightful King and heir to the Seven Kingdoms.”

“A King who will be executed if he stepped into the capital is no King. We all understand Aegon Targaryen’s claim is stronger than any of the other contenders, but the Lannister alliance ruled by your father and sister has the most men and the most gold.”

“My father and sister might be the strongest faction now because they command the resources of both the Crownland and Westerland. By joining our forces with yours and the Martells, we will be more than able to match Joffrey.”

“It seems that you gain awfully more than we do.” Lady Olenna huffed with a hint and displeasure, obviously not expecting his son to fall prey to Ser Jaime’s flattery so easily.

“Lady Olenna, a word of advice.” Ser Jaime narrowed his eyes. “Sometimes, the greatest treasure can only be secured if you are willing to take a leap of faith. We will be taking King’s Landing with or without the Reach. If you join us know, King Aegon can promise great bounty to your family. If you join us afterwards, you will not be able to share the spoils.”

“You are very confident.” Olenna would not be pushed back that easily. “A word of advice from an old lady. Excessive confidence turns into arrogance and arrogance leads to downfall. House Reyne also thought nothing of the young heir to the laughing lion. Look at where they ended up now.”

“What my father did in Castamere and later in King’s Landing is inexcusable.” Jaime clutched his fist, it’s obvious to Willas that the Kingslayer is much more honorable than the stories in Westeros paints him out to be. _What could have motivated such a person to kill his King?_ “Rest assure, we have contingencies covered and the full ammunition needed to take the capital.”

“I think we have made good progress today. How about we continue tomorrow?” Willas knew that the conversation won’t go anywhere. Jaime Lannister appears unwilling to promise nearly as much as they were hoping to get. The Tyrells expect a lot more for their fealty, being the last undeclared major power in the Seven Kingdoms.

===

The next couple of rounds of discussions moved at glacial pace. Willas suspected Lady Olenna making her move on the side but did not intervene. His father Mace is probably the only person left in Reach who is steadfastly trying to close the deal between Margaery and Aegon. On the last day of negotiations, Willas noticed a large circus of trading merchants moving into Highgarden with Lady Olenna's permission. Whether they are really here to trade or something else in disguise, Willas didn’t care to investigate.

“It seems there is really no point continuing the charade.” Olenna declared, pulling Willas back to their talks on hand.

“Mother, I am sure we have enough time to work something out.” His father was unrelenting.

“Enough, oaf, hardly any gap has been closed in the last three days. We are not begging for an alliance with their King who’s barely more than a boy.” Olenna rejected sternly.

“Be careful, that’s the King you are speaking of.” Jaime’s warned, frustrated by the unyielding nature of the Queen of Thorns.

“I believe on balance, it is unlikely we can reach a deal at this stage. Lord Jaime, please extend our deepest gratitude to your King for his kind offer. Mayhaps we can continue the discussion in a more mature time?” Willas tries once more to reduce the tension between the lion and his grandmother, both a little too headstrong sometime.

“Fine, I doubt a deal can be reached at this point either. But remember, next time, the Tyrells will have to wait in line for King Aegon’s favors.” Ser Jaime warned and headed out of the room, only to realize his men have been tied up and gagged by Tyrell soldiers.

“What is the meaning of this?” He pulled his sword immediately and looked back. Mace was also shocked but Olenna gave a wide smirk. “Lord Tywin, I hope you like our gift – here is to many glorious years of the Tyrell-Lannister alliance.” Willas realized her grandmother did not waste any time jumping into beds with Lord Tywin Lannister. It is probably the easiest move for House Tyrell at the moment, but Willas cannot shake that unsettling feeling away. _Fire and blood, I really hope House Lannister is strong enough to push back the Targaryens._

“Thank you Olenna.” Lord Tywin walked out from the shadows in full armor. “Hello son, it has been so long.”

“Father.” Jaime spoke without any hint of emotion, but instead pointed his sword directly at his father.

“I believe we have more to discuss.” The older lion simply smiled at his wayward son.


	14. Mother and Son (Robb Stark)

_Robb Stark, King in the North – Riverrun_

Robb Stark has been crowned. When he marched toward King’s Landing, all he wanted was to free his father and sisters from the clutches of the Lannisters. Instead, his father had been beheaded, his sisters are still held hostage, and Joffrey Baratheon was declared a bastard of incest by both Stannis and Renly Baratheon.

Now, with a mandate from all the northern houses, King Robb Stark is fighting to undo 300 hundred years of Targaryen rule. To liberate the North from King’s Langing’s dominion for the first time since Torrhen Stark bent his knees. Unfortunately, the North is far weaker than the Lannister backed King in the capital. Of the other kings in this civil war, neither Aegon Targaryen nor Stannis Baratheon are willing to grant the North independence even with his offer of an alliance.

On the other hand, His mother’s outreach to Renly Baratheon has turned into an utter disaster. Robert Baratheon’s youngest brother was killed in his own camp before the battle with Stannis and Lady Catelyn had to escape under the cloak of night while Renly’s men flocked to Stannis’s side. _Well, we could still bring the Iron Islands to our side – Theon’s father has one of the largest fleets in the world, rivaled only by the Lannisters and the Redwynes._

He began penning a letter to his foster brother’s father, who has also declared himself King amidst all the chaos. _I could get Theon to convince his father of an alliance._ Then, a call sounded from outside his tent.

“What’s the matter Olyvar?” Robb asked of his squire, a younger son of Walder Frey.

“Your grace. Lady Catelyn has returned from the Storm’s End.” Olyvar replied.

“Wonderful, please call my mother and my lords. I want to hold a war council immediately to better understand the situation in the South.” His relationship with his mother has been strained ever since Jon was exiled to the Night’s Watch. Robb is resolved to avoid any one-to-one meeting with Lady Catelyn, lest their meeting devolve into another shouting match.

“Yes, your grace.” Olyvar scurried away while Robb headed toward the place where his war councils convened.

In the tent, he was surprised to see his mother, standing beside an unusually large woman. He was surprised they made it to the council before any other lords who did not just return from the south.

“Hello mother.”

“Your Grace.” His mother curtseyed along with the lady in a knight’s armor. “This is Lady Brienne of Tarth. We met in Renly Baratheon’s camp. She has now sworn to me personally.” Lady Brienne nodded at these words.

“Lady Brienne.” He gestured to the knightly woman. “What made you swear to my mother when your house had declared for Stannis?”

“You grace, Stannis is a kinslayer who murdered his brother with blood magic! I will not serve the man that killed my King.”

“Wouldn't some claim that you murdered Renly Baratheon?” Robb trusts his mother as a good judge of character and was not worried that the beauty of Tarth would betray them. However, the mystery of Renly Baratheon’s death made it difficult to strategize about his next alliance. He needed to probe for more information.

“Your grace, I would have never betrayed my sworn King. Knightly honors demand that of me. As Lady Catelyn can bear witness, a shadow wearing Stannis Baratheon’s face infiltrated King Renly’s camp when we were discussing the siege against Stannis and stabbed the King through his heart.” Brienne answered in a solemn tone, no doubt still mourning the death of her King.

“Robb, I can corroborate what Lady Brienne said. She is not at fault for Renly’s death.” His mother added to support her lady knight.

“In that case, Lady Brienne, welcome to our camp.” Robb extended his right hand for her. “I am honored that a warrior as acclaimed as yourself has decided to join our cause.”

“Your grace is far too kind.”

“Mother, when you reached this camp, did you by any chance see Olyvar? I asked him to summoned the lords for a war council, but they have all been extremely late.” Robb redirected to Lady Catelyn.

“Aye, I told Olyvar Frey to wait so that I can have a more private conversation with you.”

“I am sure this could wait until after the council meeting.” _And I know where the conversation will go – I really don’t want to deal with mother’s southern insistence while fighting a war._

“I know you are trying to stonewall me. But you are still my son and I have to say it.” Lady Stark is persistent. “Rumors of your personal proclivities with that bastard has unfortunately reached all the southern houses…”

“Jon is not a bastard. Can you stop insulting him after you have had your way by banishing him to the wall?” Robb is furious that his mother continues to attack the honor of his beloved brother, even after she’s gotten everything she has wanted.

“The bastard induced you to sin. Incest and Sodomy. I will never forgive him.” Catelyn has fire of hate burning in her eyes.

“In that case I don’t know why we are even trying to talk.” Robb is seething with anger as well and tried to reach for the exit, but was stopped by Lady Brienne, obviously under his mother’s command.

“There is a way to salvage your reputation though. The sooner you can marry Roslin Frey and produce an heir, the easier it is to restore your reputation.”

“You basically sold me to Walder Frey because you wanted to completely excise Jon from my life. Yet I still agreed to your demand. I will marry that damn weasel’s daughter after we have won the war. Don’t you dare trying to tell me otherwise.” Robb yelled, still fuming at her mother’s not-so-subtle plans to take away every trace of Jon from their lives.

“Lord Walder and I have exchanged ravens, we have agreed to a wedding in the Twins in a moons time.” His mother did not listen at all. “He has twenty thousand men who can join your campaign and enough money to pay for another ten thousand sell swords. It will make the war against the Lannisters much easier.”

Robb’s face almost turned purple in rage, realizing that his mother once again sidestepped his authority to expedite the wedding between him and Walder Frey’s daughter. “How dare you!” He snarled.

“I would not have intervened if you have found a proper mate. Instead you spend your time fornicating with your father’s bastard, completely defying every law of the Gods. Why do you think your banner men and the River Lords took such a long time to crown you as King? No one wanted to follow a sodomite! I did everything I could to salvage House Stark’s name and our family's honor – you must also do your part.” His mother cried.

“If you hadn’t thrown Lancel Lannister down the moon door, maybe we would have gotten father back!” He shouted back.

“Lancel murdered your baby brother, he deserved everything that came to him.” His mother looked at him in disbelief. “Plus, we have captured Tywin Lannister’s younger brother Tygett now – we can use him to at least get Sansa and Arya back.”

“We had an important hostage before father’s execution – killing Kevan Lannister’s eldest son made it much easier for the Lannisters to murder father.”

“I avenged Bran, how can you heartlessly attack me for ensuring justice for your baby brother?”

“You killed Lancel Lannister on entirely circumstantial evidence. He might have gone to the abandoned tower but we have nothing to confirm that he was there when Bran fell. Instead, you went ahead and threw him down the Eerie when father was surrounded by Lannisters in the capital.” Robb continued to fume. “By marrying me to one of your father’s banner men’s daughter, you made it impossible for us to ally with the Reach. You and I both know the Tyrells would bring a lot more men and resources than the Freys could ever dream!”

“The marriage was necessary at the time since you needed to cross the Twins.”

“We had enough men to force that weasel to open his gates. All that comes from this marriage is further securing House Tully’s rule in the Riverland, but it also made it much easier for the Tyrells to ally with the Lannisters. How do you suppose we defeat the joined forces of the two wealthiest and most powerful Kingdoms?”

“The Tyrells haven’t declared their support for the Lannisters yet. We can still win them over. I am sure Edmure would be more than receptive to a marriage with Margaery Tyrell.” Lady Catelyn was confident that they can bind the Tyrells to their side by offering his brother’s hand.

“I am sure uncle Edmure would love to marry Margaery Tyrell, but they have outright rejected our offer.” _My mother is delusional if she thought that the Tyrells, who has all the leverage, would ever accept the second best in the Northern-Riverlander alliance. We need them a lot more than they need us._

“When did this happen?” His mother was shocked to learn of this particular development.

“I sent ravens to Highgarden pretty much as soon as news of Renly’s death reached us. Maester Luwin, Uncle Edmure and Brynden all thought that was a great idea if the Tyrells agreed. Unfortunately, they flat out rejected us!” Robb yelled back.

“We must make sure that Mace Tyrell doesn’t join with Tywin Lannister.” His mother resolved.

“Yes, but they want the Rose of Highgarden to be queen. Every single faction in this war is chasing Margaery Tyrell’s hand now. If the best we can offer is Uncle Edmure then there is no point to even try.” Robb resigned, there is not much they could offer the Tyrells that Tywin Lannister couldn’t double.

Suddenly, his mother had a crazed look, as if reaching an important realization. “If Mace and Olenna Tyrell wanted Margaery to be Queen. We can offer you to her. She already married Renly, I am sure she has no problem with men of certain inclinations.”

“Mother, you cannot possibly be serious.”

“I can break the contract with Walder Frey and offer Edmure to him instead and you can marry Margaery to win the Reach over!”

“Walder Frey will not take the news kindly and there is no guarantee that Highgarden will accept.”

“We must try – we simply cannot let the Reach join the Lannisters if we hope to win this bloody war. I will write to Lord Frey and speak with Edmure. You need to pen a raven to Highgarden as soon as possible.”

“No.”

“What do you mean no?” Lady Catelyn is shocked at his eldest’s continued defiance against her.

“I will not break my vow on your whim.”

“You are the King. It is your duty to do the best for your Kingdom!”

“All your plans are highly contingent on the receptiveness of the Tyrells and the Freys. I am not convinced that either side will be as favorable as you imagine. Also, I have had enough of you trying to dictate my relationships.”

“I am your mother and your relationship is my business.” Lady Catelyn huffed indignantly but Robb simply pushed her aside.

“Move, Lady Brienne.” When the Lady continued to defy the King’s order, Robb threatened, “I am sure you do not want to defy the King on your first day in my camp.” He then brushed her aside as well – skipping outside to get more space from his mother.


	15. The Prodigal Son (Jaime Lannister)

_Jaime Lannister – King’s Landing_

“Hello, dear brother.” Tyrion waltzed into his cell. _It's technically not a cell but one of the most well decorated guest rooms in Maegor’s Holdfast, except with constant surveillance and guards outside the door_.

“Hello Tyrion.” He gave his little brother a bitter smile, the best he could do given the circumstances.

“This is obviously not how I imagined our reunion, although I am glad that you are safe after all these years.”

“Me too, Tyrion, glad to see you safe and sound.”

“We have a lot to thank you for. Stannis has consolidated his forces from Stormland and was preparing to attack King’s Landing from Dragonstone before you guys took that island from him.” Tyrion mused. “It effectively ended Stannis’s chance of taking the capital from Blackwater Bay. He has to launch his attack on land now when he does not have nearly enough men or gold to match father.”

“Well, I am glad what we did was to your favor.”

“You should have been more careful. Nothing is ever certain with Olenna Tyrell until everything is agreed. You must have known that we were propositioning the Reach as well.”

_Yes, I was way too careless. I should have seen Tywin’s hand a mile away from Highgarden. But I have to give Aegon space. His obsession cannot continue if he ever hopes to reunite the Seven Kingdoms. Marrying Margaery is the best thing for Egg and will give the realm much needed stability. I cannot be the one to hold my King back. He is destined for greatness and I cannot be the stain that would forever tarnish his honor._

“Yes, I should have. What did father promise the Queen of Thorne for her to betray us so decisively?”

“Margaery will be Queen. King’s Landing will not raise taxes from the Reach for twenty years. Willas Tyrell will serve as the Master of Law. Paxter Redwyne will serve as the Master of Ships. Loras Tyrell will join the King’s Guard as Lord Commander.”

“What about Ser Barristan.” Jaime cut Tyrion off, shocked that the Lannisters would dare to replace Barristan the Bold while he lived.

“Cersei dismissed him from the King’s Guard.” Tyrion spoke bitterly, obviously unhappy with his sister’s decision.

“That’s impossible – King’s Guards serve for life!”

“Not anymore.” His brother retorted. “There is more. Highgarden will annex Brightwater Keep. The Reach will also get suzerainty over large parts of the Riverland and Stormland.”

“Father really offered everything he could.”

“It’s worth it to get his golden son back.” Tyrion jested as Jaime frowned. “Relax, you have little to do with Tywin Lannister's calculations – the combined forces of the Reach and Westerland will be more than enough to defeat any uprising, whether it is from the North, Stormland, Dorne, or Dragonstone. We cannot allow the Tyrells to support another King in this war.”

“That will not be enough when Aegon comes.”

“Forgive me brother, I know your King has amassed quite an impressive force from nothing. But you cannot seriously imagine that the Golden Company, along with some pirates, the unsullied, and the Narrow Sea houses would be enough to match what father and the Tyrells can offer.” Tyrion stared at Jaime as if he were delusional.

_The dragon will be more than enough to burn through any mortal force._ “I would not be so confident.” Jaime replied without elaborating further.

“There is one more thing I would like to ask.” Tyrion continued, “what made you kill King Aerys when you saved his grandson and continues to serve him?”

“That’s a question I have heard often.”

“So, what’s the reason? It just doesn’t make sense.” Tyrion continued to push even when Jaime obviously did not want to answer; his curiosity only grew in the past two decades and Lord Tywin's youngest is nothing if not determined.

“Aegon, Rhaenys, and Ellia were innocent. They do not deserve the fate father and Robert Baratheon had planned for them.”

“I understand why you would save Aegon Targaryen. I think many in the Seven Kingdom do. What confuses most of us is why you would kill King Aerys when you obviously had no intention of betraying House Targaryen.”

Jaime stared away in silence. He had no intention of answering his brother.

“I have a theory.” Tyrion persisted. “You did not kill King Aerys under father’s orders or even to protect our house. You killed him because he would burn King’s Landing down with his mad pyromancer. You killed him to save all the innocent souls from wild fire that day.”

Jaime turned toward his younger brother once more, unable to believe what he had discovered.

“It seems my theory was correct.” Tyrion sighed.

“How did you find out? How could you have found out?” Jaime muttered in shock.

“It doesn’t matter, I have my ways.” Tyrion sighed. “How could you not tell the world to clear your name? Instead, you ended up angering both the Targaryen loyalists and the rebels.”

“It doesn’t matter. I still killed the King.” Jaime said with his eyes closed, as if to relive that fiery night.

“It’s your secret to tell and I respect that. But Jaime, sometimes, you should think about yourself ahead of what you think is right. Otherwise you will end up with a terribly short life.” Tyrion withdrew from his cell, seeing that Jaime is no longer in the mood for conversation.

===

It wasn’t long until he heard that Stannis Baratheon was crushed at the border between Stormland and the Crownland by incoming Tyrell forces. Randyll Tarly upheld his perfect record against the Baratheon brothers it seemed. Jaime was also invited to attend a tourney to celebrate the victory as well as his return. _Not really an invitation when my attendance is mandatory. They want to parade me as the repentant son – father and Cersei should have realized that I am never bending over to their whims._

Completely cut off from the world since his capture in Highgarden, Jaime has tried and failed multiple times to get word out to Aegon. He knew that the boy he raised will literally scorch heaven and earth to punish the Tyrells and the Lannister for this transgression. But that is by far the worse tactic if Aegon wants to be accepted and loved by his people after regaining the throne. They cannot be seen as foreign invaders who are willing to obliterate the natives in Westeros with their dragons.

Unfortunately, even getting hold of Varys proved to be difficult. His father and sister have placed him under constant surveillance with the most loyal Lannister guards that the Master of Whisperers has yet to infiltrate. Imagine his surprise when Petyr Baelish, the current Master of Coin from Vale, sent a message his way.

_Ser Jaime_

_I am Petyr Baelish, the Lord of the Finger. You would know me better as both King Robert and King Joffrey’s Master of Coins. I would like to offer my services to you and help deliver any message you might have to Dragonstone. Please give the servant who delivers your meals a pen and I will give you my terms._

_I would gladly help those who can help me._

_Yours_

_Petyr_

The ink started to fade as soon as he saw the message and disappeared in an hour’s time. _This Master of Coins knows what his doing. Using temporary ink so that I cannot blackmail him by threatening to show the evidence to father._

He gave the young girl who brought his supper that night a pen, curious to find out how Lord Baelish can avoid all the eyes around his cell.

To his surprise, when he turned into the private solar adjoining his room later that evening, a man he’s never met before wearing a mocking bird pin stood behind his desk waiting for him.

“Hello Ser Jaime, it is a pleasure to finally meet the famed Kingslayer.” The man voiced in a very calculating one. His whole demeanor reminds Jaime of a snake.

“Let me guess, you must be Petyr Baelish, the Master of Coins?” Jaime replied with near certainty.

“Indeed I am. Ser Jaime. I believe we can be of mutual assistance to each other.”

“You would betray the King that you have sworn to serve?” Jaime narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the game that this Petyr Baelish is playing.

“Firstly, we were all initially sworn to Robert Baratheon. As you are most like aware by now, Joffrey is not the late King’s seed. Secondly, betrayal is such an unpleasant word. What I am offering is a service and anyone who can pay can receive my service.”

“You are basically selling you loyalty like a prostitute in a brothel?” Jaime was aghast by the unvarnished admission from a member from the small council.

“Brothel, ahhh, that’s a business I happen to know quite a lot about. Ser Jaime, it seems you have been sequestered across the Narrow Sea for far too long. I happen to run the best brothels this side of the pond.” The man exclaimed proudly.

“Cut to the chase, brothel master. What do you want?”

“I know my ways around this castle and the city. I can deliver any message you want to your King or anyone else on Dragonstone. For this humble service, I need King Aegon to grant me Riverland and Riverrun as well as a marriage with Lysa Arryn and guardianship over the Vale, until the young Lord Arryn comes of age of course.”

“You expect Aegon to give you two of the seven Kingdoms simply for relaying messages?” Jaime was stunned at the man’s greed.

“Why not, both the Arryns and the Tullies have risen up in the rebellion against the Targaryens. The Tullies especially had no cause to rebel and they were only elevated to their current status by Aegon the Conqueror. Since you will have to punish them anyways to set an example, why not extract something of value now?” Jaime wanted to wipe that smug smile off Baelish’s face.

“Even if that’s the case, we can elevate so many other houses with much better claims in both Riverland and the Vale.”

“See it as the expected return for my investments. After all, if your King is not successful in taking back the Iron Throne. I get nothing despite all my efforts.”

“I will never allow Aegon to trade two Kingdoms just for me.” He shakes his head. “If you don’t lower your price, there is nothing more for us to talk about.”

“You think too little of yourself, Ser Jaime. I am quite sure you King would be more than willing to make the trade.” Baelish smirk, making Jaime very uncomfortable.

“What make you say that?”

“I have it on good authority that King Aegon Targaryen, the Sixth of His Name, frequents various brothels across Essos for one specific type of prostitute. Tall men with an athletic build, blond hair, green eyes, and a very handsome face. He likes them in white and gold in particular. Now I wonder where he gets his preferences from?”

Before Petyr could continue, rage and fear washed over Jaime. He lunged forward and started choking the slimy Master of Coins with his bare hand, before realizing what he is doing.

“Don’t you ever dare spread such nefarious and unsubstantiated rumors again.” He released the man as he was grasping for air. “I will snap your neck next time if I ever hear such words from anyone in this castle.”

“Duly noted, Ser Jaime, duly noted.” Petyr Baelish looked at him with eyes filled with rage. Jaime slumped on his chair, his most innate fear for his King exposed by a petty brothel master.


End file.
